Primitive
by skalice
Summary: Genderswap piece, Santana/Quinten. Both are lawyers, but Santana is Quinten's boss. She's horny and too busy to get laid the regular way, so she asks Quinten into her office to help her out. Warnings: smut, genderswap, possible voyeurism.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! For those of you waiting for an update of Young & Restless or the first part of "The Queen and Quinn" - I'm terribly sorry, but real life is a bit busy at the moment and this is a story that just wouldn't leave me. It was so bad that I couldn't even focus on studying. So I decided to just go ahead and write it.**

**This is an AU with genderswap. Quinn is a man, Quinten. I deliberately chose to change the name despite "Quinn" being unisex, just to make it more obvious that Quinn's a man. Santana and Quinten are lawyers. This fic is set at their workplace. Santana is horny, but too busy to get a regular hook-up, so she just goes through the employee database in search of a good fuck when she stumbles upon Quinten, a relatively new guy.**

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't feel guilty as she's going through the employee database on her computer. She's a good lawyer winning a lot of cases, so naturally that means she's a busy woman. She doesn't have the time nor the mind to do an effort when she's not sure of the result. She doesn't feel like dolling up, putting on her sexiest dress, snagging herself a man to sleep with only to find out that he's not all that down there, or that he <em>is<em> all that but can't do anything with it.

Unfortunately, this means that she hasn't had sex in months. Yes, she's got a very nice corner office with two comfortable couches and even an ensuite shower, but she worked damn hard for it. And maybe she batted an eyelash or two, but she'd never have accomplished this position at her age if she weren't damn good at what she does. The only problem is that she's a very sexual being and she's got needs, too.

After reaching the last name, she sighs. No hot or trustworthy women who'd keep it to themselves. She types in a few commands, changing her search from 'female' to 'male'. A man is more likely to shut up in hopes of a repeat anyway. She's about desperate for someone who will do when she reaches the 'F'.

Then she smirks.

Of course.

Quinten Fabray.

He's fairly new, but hot damn, is he good-looking. He's rather tall, has a strong jaw, piercing hazel eyes. Dirty blonde hair that's just the right kind of messy and a light stubble that really gets her going when she thinks about rubbing her hard tits against it. It also helps that she's caught him checking out her ass a few times in passing. She quickly reads through his file. Not married. Good. Not that she'd care either way, but he's less likely to put up much resistance. About her age. Perfect.

She takes her phone and calls her assistent, Anna, asking her to bring in Quinten Fabray immediately. She quickly checks her hair and make-up in the mirror and perches herself on top of her desk, crossing her legs as well as she can. She's glad she put on her high-waist black pencil skirt and her pearly white shirt. She decides to open a few buttons, knowing it'll bring attention to her cleavage. She still doesn't regret that summer surgery in high school because the doctors did a damned good job. That brings her to another idea. She jumps off her desk while unbuttoning her shirt and as she walks around her desk, she takes her bra off. She hides it in a drawer, buttons her shirt back up and tucks it in her skirt, jumping back on her desk.

She hears a knock and smirks. "Come in," she calls out.

Quinten enters nervously, clearly a bit confused as to why he's being called into her office. He swallows visibly when he takes in the sight in front of him.

"Quinten."

"Miss Lopez."

Oh shit, she never knew he had such a deep, warm, sultry voice.

"Come here." He walks up to her. Santana decides to get straight to the point. "Are you gay?" You never know he was checking out her ass to inspect her outfit, even though she'd be surprised if she can go by the lust in his eyes that she noticed when she once turned and winked at him, making him blush furiously.

"No, I'm not. But I'd hope it wouldn't be a problem if I was."

Santana smiles - not genuinely. In all honesty, she couldn't care less, especially since she's open herself, but it'd put quite the damper on this visit. She's starting to like the idea of fucking this guy more and more.

"Of course not. Now tell me, how big is your penis?"

"Excuse me?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "How big is your penis? Length, girth?"

"I don't understand why-"

Santana sighs and her hand flies out. She's cupping his crotch before he knows what's happening. She smiles when she feels the soft package in her hand. It feels large, at least.

"Now, now, Quinten. Are you going to tell me how big it is or am I going to have to find out myself?"

He's momentarily stunned, and Santana is not very patient. Especially not when she's horny. So she's unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers by the time he gathers his wits, and his pants are on his ankles by the time he replies. "In erection, 8.5 inches long. Girth is about 5 inches."

Santana cocks and eyebrow and whistles. "Impressive."

Now that she's come this far, she doesn't see why she shouldn't be taking a look for herself. She hooks her thumbs behind the waistband of his boxer shorts and tugs it down. She bites her lip when she sees that he's not circumcised - she doesn't see that often, but she definitely prefers it. It just feels so good inside of her. She presses her legs together, her clit almost throbbing at the thought.

When she looks up, she sees that Quinten is blushing again. It's cute as fuck and she wonders why she's never noticed this man before. He's hot and also kind of adorable. He seems to be paralysed, neither pulling up his pants and dashing out of the office nor making a move on her.

Santana hops off the desk and trails his dick with her index finger, smiling when she feels it twitch under her touch. She takes his hand and puts it on her ass, circling it a few times before letting go. She's glad when he leaves his hand there and even squeezes her ass softly, a breathy moan escaping his lips. He curses under his breath when she presses her body into him and stands lightly on tiptoe to whisper in his ear: "I want you to fuck me, Quinten. I'm a horny woman and I need your hard dick in my tight, wet pussy."

Then, he finally snaps. Letting go of her ass, he swiftly moves in to kiss her, his hands tugging the shirt from her skirt and unbuttoning it rapidly, effortlessly. She loves a man who knows what he's doing.

He slides her shirt over her shoulders and groans when he notices the lack of a bra. He cups her tits in his large hands, his soft, moist lips now moving to her neck. She moans in relief. It's been entirely too long since she hooked up with someone who knew instinctively how to handle her. And it's been especially too long since someone knew how to touch her tits like that.

She runs a hand through his hair, ending at his neck. She leaves her hand there, leading his face up again so she can kiss him again. She doesn't even know why - she's not even that fond of kissing, but that's probably because most people seem to be such rubbish at it. Quinten, however, kisses her in a way that makes something flare in the pit of her stomach, in a way that makes her lose her mind with how soft and moist his tongue is, the way he moves it just right, uses it just right. It makes her forget about everything else.

When he starts to unbotton her skirt, she reluctantly puts her hand on his wrist. He stops the kiss, looking confused. Damn, that face is perfect. "Just to be clear - this is between us," she insists. "So I don't want you bragging about it anyone. If I hear any rumour at all, you're fired and I'll make sure you'll never practise law again."

He smirks (and it _arouses _her so) and shrugs. "Wouldn't dream of it," he answers before kissing her again. She brings her hand to his dick, which is now semi-erect. She wraps her hand around it and with a few firm tugs, she has him squirming on the spot. Just when she thinks he's putty in her hands, he surprises her by taking control of the situation again. She reluctantly lets go of that delicious dick when he tugs her skirt down and she steps out of it. Her panties are soaked and she's glad she always has some extra clothes in the office in case she needs to change and doesn't have the time between work and whatever event she has to attend.

He trails his hand from her chest over her stomach to her panties and runs his fingers over them. She buckles into his touch when he presses that little bit harder where her clit is. He smirks again and hooks his finger behind the tissue of her panties, near her thigh, and slides it downwards. Air tickles her swollen wet pussy, the back of his finger barely touching her outer lips. She moans when he lets go and her panties snap back against her wet lips.

"I can smell you," he says, his voice laced with arousal.

She looks at him and really can't understand how she's never thought of fucking him before. That strong jaw, those delicate yet defined features. How he doesn't look scruffy, but not overly clean and decent like most lawyer guys either. How his suit fits him so well.

She willingly cooperates when he slides her panties down over her legs. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into him, his dick rubbing against her naked pussy, one hand man-handling her tit. She grinds into him a few times before bringing her hand to his dick again. She dropsto her knees and reaches for the very tip of his dick, squeezing his head and foreskin in a pulsing manner. A surprised moan escapes his lips. "Holy shit," he breathes. "Holy fuck. How... shit... wow." He bucks into her, unable to control himself.

Santana smirks and lets go, wrapping her pouty lips around his rapidly hardening member. She moves her mouth smoothly up and down, creating a fantastic rhythm. She fondles his balls. Just when he's getting into it, she comes up completely, sucking the very tip of his foreskin. She's still holding on to it with her lips, stretches it, sucking it really hard, then lets go of it and continues with the blow job. From the sound of it, Quinten Fabray has no idea what is happening to him but enjoying every second of it more than anything he's ever enjoyed in his life. Every few head thrusts, she repeats this. When she stops completely to stick the tip of her tongue inside his foreskin and licks it gently, then goes back to blowing him, he falls forward and grips the edge of the desk, breathing heavily. Luckily, Santana's reflexes are on point and she just takes his entire length into her mouth, thankful of losing that gag reflex a long time ago. The tip of her nose touches his pelvis and he thrusts into her mouth a couple of times. Then, to her surprise, he pulls out.

His dick is hard, throbbing and wet and she is fucking _wild_ for it. He pulls her up and leads her to the floor-to-ceiling window. He turns her around and kisses her neck, rubbing his hard dick against her ass cheeks.

"Fuck, Quinten, someone might see me," she hisses.

He grabs her tits and palms them again, lightly squeezing and then rubbing her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers, lightly tugging them. Her tits fit in his hands perfectly. It feels _so_ damn good.

"Someone just might," he whispers in her ear. Then he grabs his dick and rubs it against her inner thighs, prompting her to open her legs wider. He pushes the head of his dick inside and they moan simultaneously.

He pushes further into her and she throws her head back, unable to believe how good it feels to be stretched like this. He keeps going, one hand trailing down to her stomach, pressing the flat of his hand against her belly button. She breathes heavily as he sucks the pulse point on her neck. She's wet and tight around him and as he moves further inside her, he's met with more and more resistance but her pussy always giving in to him. Finally, he fills her to the hilt. She sighs contently, but then he moves his hand from her navel to her pussy and slides two fingers under her folds, pressing them right under her clit and moving downwards, still applying pressure. He scratches a few times, with the pads of his fingers. She grinds into him and then he moves his fingers up. He circles her clit with his middle finger, right at the edge. His hand cups her pussy and while he rubs her clit, the heel of his hand is pressing against her.

Quinten's really into making sure she's enjoying it and she can't say she's met many guys like that. Most of them just want to stick their dick inside her, push a few times until they're done and they're out.

"You like that?" he whispers in her ear, his breath hot and his voice smooth. "Someone might see you. Someone might be watching you ride my hard dick like a little slut."

She moans. Dammit, dirty talk never turns her on.

He lets go of her tits and slides his other hand over her stomach. At the same time, he starts moving his dick inside her, pumping inside her at an incredible pace. He runs his hand over to her back and presses the heel against the small of her back, her tits smashing against the window. She sucks in her breath at the mix of sensations - her hard nipples against the cold glass, Quinten's big, hard dick pounding her, his finger rubbing her clit, the heels of his hands pressing against her pelvis and the small of her back (his hand being large enough that his fingers reach her sides), and the idea that someone in the building across the street might actually see her. Then Quinten lets go of her pussy and opens her lips before pushing it against the window as well. She's now fully exposed. His hands are on her hips now and he keeps her pushed against the cold glass windows, hard nipples and hard clit stimulated by the friction caused by the movements her body makes when being pounded like that. The added sensation of his saft sliding in and out of his foreskin makes her go insane.

Her walls squeeze his hard member so good and she throws her hands behind her, locking her fingers behind his neck. He breathes heavily as well, thrusting into her with long, hard strokes.

Then he goes harder.

And harder.

And harder.

She stifles a scream and screws her eyes shut. It's becoming too much, her throbbing walls sucking him in, trapping him inside, her nipples and clit rubbing against the cold glass. Sweat trickles down their bodies, both breathing heavily. With a few final thrusts, she comes hard around his dick, clenching him. It's enough to send him reeling. His balls tighten and then finally, he shoots his warm, sticky load inside of her, rope after rope.

They're both shaking and sigh when he pulls out of her.

"Shit," Santana suddenly realises, turning around.

"What is it?" Quinten's still panting.

She motions to his dick. "We forgot about a condom," she says, appalled. Suddenly, the implications dawn on her. She's not one to stress easily, but holy shit. "Shit, Quinten! I so can't handle a baby right now. Fuck! I can't give up my career now that I've come so far, what the fuck am I going to do when-"

"Relax," Quinten says, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're not going to be pregnant. Are you on the pill?"

She shakes her head. "No. My period's regular and I didn't exactly plan this encounter weeks on beforehand."

"Okay, you can still take the morning after pill, right?"

"Yes." Damn, how could she panic before she thought of that? She squints her eyes and draws back a little, looking at him. "You don't have an STD, do you?"

"Focus, Lopez. It's your own policy that the people working under you have regular check-ups with their doctors because you said yourself that lawyers sometimes have a hard time keeping it in their pants and you want to avoid them being sued by crazy clients. I had my last check-up three weeks ago and I'm clean. I also clean my dick thoroughly every day. No worries there."

"Okay. Okay." She takes a deep breath. "Thankyou," she mumbles as an afterthought, not really comfortable being so vulnerable.

"Alright," Quinten says. "Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "But I'm joining you."

"Awesome," he grins. He opens his shirt and takes it off, exposing his bare upper body. Santana drools. His abs are to die for, his guns are amazing and he definitely works out, but he's not pumped up like so many others. He knows when to stop, so he doesn't look like a wannabe bodybuilder, but not like a scrawny mouse either.

She stops him when he moves to turn around. She takes the sight of a completely naked Quinten in and nearly swoons. "Where the fuck have you been hiding?" she wonders out loud, her eyes raking over his body.

"I haven't been hiding at all," he smirks before turning around.

_Damn_. Dat _ass_. And that lower back. And those shoulders. As she follows him to the shower, she realises that even though she rarely fucks the same guy twice, she wonders if she'll ever want anyone else again after Quinten Fabray. The thought scares her a little, just like the fact that he took control of her so easily and she just lets it happens scares her a little. But she doesn't mind.

Then she remembers the seats in her state of the art shower and she plans fully to top him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I hope you enjoyed it! If there's enough interest, I can write a "sequel" in the shower, but I'll only be able to do so at the end of January.<strong>

**Also, I have to mention that the part where she gives him a blowjob and does some "tricks" actually doesn't come from me. I was doing a bit of research, for lack of a better word, because I couldn't decide whether Quinten was circumcised or not, so I looked up pro and cons. Those "tricks" are from a forum where an uncircumcised guy describes being happy at his state because his girlfriend did those things to him and he didn't know something could feel that good, so I pretty much adapted that. So credit goes to ToaVelocida on the forum of enotalone for describing it and his girlfriend for performing the act ;)**

**So let me know if you want me to continue at the end of the month! I'll also update Y&R then and get the first part for Q&Q up then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinten is about to turn on the shower when Santana places her hand on his wrist and stops him. She puts her hand on his hip and turns him around, answering the confusion in his eyes with a sly smirk. She moves her hand upwards, trailing her fingers over his toned body, splaying them over his chest, the tip of her tongue peeking out, eyes filled with lust. He moans softly when she trails her fingernail around his nipple, scratching lightly.

She pushes his shoulders, forcing him to step back until he falls down in the shower seat, all the while looking deep into his hazel eyes. "You are one delicious man, Quinten Fabray." Her voice is laced with desire.

He bites his lip, his eyes raking over her body. He takes a deep breath when she straddles his waist and wraps her fingers around his dick. She cups his face with her other hand and quietly demands: "Kiss me."

He cups her face with his strong hands and brings it closer to him, softly kissing her and then taking her lower lip between his own, nibbling on it. Santana moans as he works towards a more passionate kiss, sucking on the tip of her tongue before letting go of her face and moving his hands to her hips, dragging her in closer.

She can't help but buck into him, moaning at the sensation of his strong hands on her waist. She lets go of his face and brings her tits to the stubble of his light beard, rubbing them against it. She groans at the sensation of the rough bristles against her already hard tits. It makes her so damn wet she can't even begin to describe it.

She's just about to move the head of his dick between her slick folds when he surprises her by tightening his grip and standing up, her legs automatically sliding around him. He pushes her against the opposite wall and kisses her again.

"Oh no, Fabray. This is my turn," she grunts when she finally has the heart to break the kiss. She unhooks her ankles from behind his lower back and brings her feet back to the ground, pushing him at arm's length away from her, trying to get him to sit back down in the shower seat.

"Don't think so," Quinten replies, his voice husky. "I'm a top."

"Then you're shit out of luck because so am I," Santana retorts. She smiles evilly when he turns around and tries to get a hold of her again, but she manages to escape him. To her surprise, he doesn't chase her around but instead turns the shower on and asks casually: "Do you happen to have a washing cloth?"

She looks at him, disbelief clear in her eyes. "You're not serious."

He shrugs. "Deadly. If I'm not on top, it's not happening." He then spots a washing cloth and reaches out to take it. He turns around to make it wet and Santana takes this movement to her advantage. She circles her arms around his waist and wraps her hands firmly around his dick. After a few long tugs, squeezing it in a way she knows will kill him, she stands on tiptoe and husks in his ear. "Are you sure?"

He takes a deep breath, turns around and pins her against the wall again. "Fuck, Lopez, you know I want you and you know you want me. What's stopping you from letting me take you?"

"If I'm not on top right now, it's not happening." She licks the shell of his ear and softly nibbles on his ear lobe, then reaches between her legs and slides a finger inside. Coating her finger with her juices, she brings it up to her nipple and circles it. Her nipple hardens under her slow, circular rubbing. His eyes are transfixed. Then she repeats the act of wetting her finger and brings it to his lips, smearing the juices across them. He licks them hungrily.

"Fuck," he husks.

"Exactly what I'm going to do to you. Now be a good boy and sit."

They move through the stream of the shower again and Quinten falls down into the seat. With a victorious grin, Santana straddles him. The water streaming directly down their bodies makes them see each other in a different light. Quinten watches in fascination as the water cascades down her neck, tits, over her abs, between her legs. She watches in turn how the water finds a way between his perfectly trained muscles.

That's it.

Quinten's dick is still hard and ready to serve. With a swift move, Santana enters it in her tight, wet pussy. She takes a moment to enjoy the sensation of that monster sliding into her, further and further, stretching her so delicously good that it almost kills her. She holds her breath until she's fully sheathed and then lets go, throwing her head back as she ruts up and down his ridiculously big dick. She holds the palms of her hands against his chest, pushing against it, her nails boring into his skin. He helps her by simultaneously pumping up his hips and slamming her down into him with his hands.

She's really getting into the rough rhythm when she suddenly feels his finger rubbing her clit, even lightly rubbing under the edge of the hood and she fucking loses it, going even faster. She lets out an animalistic groan when his dick rubs against her G-spot and then his fucking _mouth_ is on her tit and he palms the other one roughly, still pulling her into him with the other hand and it's insane, just completely insane. With a loud, deep cry she hopes to _God_ doesn't reach outside her office, she comes around him, her walls desperately clutching around his dick, pulling it further in. He follows her in her orgasm, shooting his hot seed inside of her, spurt after spurt.

They both come down from their highs, panting, but smiling.

"I think it's time for that shower," Quinten smiles. Santana cants her hips and he slips out of her. They both stand up and Santana wants to reach for a washing cloth of her own when Quinten stops her with a hand on her wrist.

She looks at him questioningly, but he only shrugs. He then places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around. Taking his own cloth, he reaches around her and holds it under the stream of water again, then pours some soap onto it. He gathers her long hair and arranges it over one shoulder, then places an open-mouthed kiss on the other side of her neck. He lathers every inch of her body in the most pleasing manner she has ever experienced. He's gentle, yet applies enough pressure to make her moan softly. One hand lathering her body, he has the other wrapped around her waist and resting on her tummy. For a brief moment, he cups her pussy and slips a finger inside. He then rubs her clit with his middle and ring finger until she reaches her third orgasm of the day.

When he moves to get a new cloth for himself, she stops him and returns the favour. The same thing happens when they're getting out of the shower and towel off.

Once they're back in the office and clothed, Quinten runs a hand through his hair and says: "Well, I guess that's that. I've still got a job to do around here," he says cheekily.

"Mhm," she murmurs, her mind still blown by the epic sexyness that just occurred and then that dorky smile of his and his gentlemanly ways.

Quinten walks to the door to leave, but then turns around and says: "You know, I really enjoyed myself and I hope you did too. It's too bad that this is a one-time thing."

Before she even realises what she's saying, it slips from her mouth. "Maybe it doesn't have to be?"

00-000-00

Santana Lopez rarely ventures into the coffee room as she mostly either goes to the Starbucks right around the corner (read: sends someone for her rather elaborate order) or has her coffee brought to her. She doesn't much like the folks around here and even though she can sometimes find it in herself to admit that they're not all that bad (but only when she's really, really drunk), she's just not the type that calls her colleagues her friends.

But two weeks after her 'encounter' with Quinten, she finds herself kind of missing him (not that she wouldn't sooner die than admit _that_), so she hopes to run into him. She gets a few indifferent glances (and a few totally inappropriate leers) as she makes her way to the coffee machine.

Santana's been too busy with a new (very very very important, as her boss stated it) client to have time for a booty call during work hours. And by the time she finishes up, the floor is cleared, so she doesn't get to see very much of him. She's just wondering whether he's been getting off on the memory of the experience alone the way she has when she hears it.

And although she'd sooner have her boob job reversed (and she loves what that boob job did for her tits) than admit it, her blood _fucking boils_.

"So, Helen, how did the date go? I still can't believe Quinten fucking Fabray asked you out! I mean, only every single woman in this damn building has been waiting to be asked out by him. He's such a hottie and he's always such a gentleman, holding open doors and -"

"It was wonderful, Ellie," an annoying voice (but only because it was so damn husky and sexy and Santana couldn't have that, goddammit) intercuts the rambling. "He got me these beautiful flowers. We went to dinner to a really nice restaurant and he covered the bill. Then we went to an ice cream parlour. We then walked to his apartment and had a nice chat and then he took me up and we talked some more."

"So, did you guys..."

By this time, Santana has turned around and she sees Ellie wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner that can only mean one thing. She's grinding her teeth by now.

Helen blushes. "Well... he did kiss me goodnight before we went to sleep. He insisted I stayed over because it was so late already."

"Tongue?" Ellie asks unashamedly.

Helen hesitates, then sighs. "No. He said he wants to get to know someone before he sleeps with them. He thinks friendship is important before you take it any further."

"My god, Helen! Had I been you, I'd be all up that hunk. So, is there gonna be a second date?"

"He didn't mention anything."

"Breakfast?"

"No, but he really had to hurry. He said he had somewhere to be and it was important."

_What about me?_ Santana couldn't help but think. _He doesn't want to sleep with this chick in case she turns out to be a total drag or a psycho, but he just gets straight to business with me? What the fuck is that about? He doesn't give a shit about getting to know me better before he sticks his dick in my cunt and then he goes around acting all old-fashioned around this fucked up wannabe?_

_You kind of jumped his bones_, an inner voice tells her. _Had his pants off before he could even answer your kind of inappropriate question about his size._

She ignores it - she's seething. (Also, she was damn horny, alright?) She's breathing deeply, but the steam is practically coming from her ears. She jumps up when she feels a hand on her arm.

"Hey, Lopez, are you okay?"

She looks up to meet Quinten's piercing hazel eyes. She gives him a foul look and storms outside, with just enough dignity left not to stomp to her office.

The door falls shut behind her with a noise loud enough for people on the other coast to hear. A few moments later, it flies open and Quinten enters, clearly worried as he shuts it behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Did I ask you in here?" she bites.

"Um, no, but you look - you're not looking well - I mean of course you look good, but-"

At any other moment, she'd find this rambling cute, but right now she doesn't want to see this asshole's face ever again.

"Just fuck off," she barks.

He puts his hands forward in the air. "Hey, what did I do?"

"What did you do?" she laughs hollowly. "Well apparently what you did was being a perfect fucking gentleman on a _date_ last night with Helen Cusk!"

"How is that a problem?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did you happen to forget you fucked me against that window and then again in that shower?"

"Of course not - I just - I didn't think we were - you know..."

"So you take this totally typical chick out on a date but I'm just good for a quick office fuck?"

Quinten begins to lose his patience. "First of all, you didn't give me much of a choice. Granted, I could've declined but seriously, how the fuck would you react if your totally hot boss practically begs you to fuck her hard and it's been a long-ass time since you've seen any action because you're actually decent enough not to fuck girls on first dates? I'm single and I'm free and you're hot so of course I went with it. But we never said anything about dating or god forbid, being exclusive, so you have no right to be chewing out a woman I bet you don't know the next thing about and getting on my case for taking her out on a date, which is, you know, what _normal_ single people do. For all I know you're not even looking for a fucking relationship! You didn't exactly say, "Let's go on a date, Quinten!" You said, "Fuck me, Quinten!" I had no fucking idea you were even interested in me that way."

It's true.

Of course, all of it is so fucking true.

But Santana Lopez is still an extremely proud woman. "Get out of my office," she commands, her voice low and threatening. "Now."

Quinten wants to say something back, then thinks better of it and turns around to leave the office. His hand is already on the handle when he looks over his shoulder and says: "If it's any comfort, I'm not taking Helen on a second date. I feel like we're too far apart in too many aspects of our lives and I'm looking for someone to go steady with. But I'm still a man, I still have needs, so yes, I have random sex in between. Sue me."

He leaves and Santana is left stunned to silence. She knows she lost her temper like a hysterical, irrational bitch - exactly the kind she fucking hates - losing her cool over a man she fucked dating someone else. She kicks her desk in frustration, but is still too proud to call him back in.

She knew from the start that it was a bad idea to sleep with an employee. This is exactly why she doesn't make even so much as friends at work - shit always turns ugly. She slumps down into her sofa and buries her head in her hands.

"Fuck," she mutters.

To her absolute horror, she finds tears streaming down her face. She was convinced she'd lost her tear ducts in her sleep sometime by now. She toughens up and thinks to herself: _Fine. If he has no qualms going around, I'm not going to have any either. He has needs? So the fuck have I. Santana Lopez is back on the fucking market. Literally. _


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Santana figures she'll take the easy way out. She goes through the database on her computer again, purposely only starting at the G to avoid seeing Quinten in that list. She doesn't call them into her office, but instead pretends to drop by to talk about something work-related and invites them to lunch.

When the first guy is too excited about the prospect of fucking her to get anything done, she curses at the time she's wasted. Surely she's hot, but she doesn't even _want_ to be intimate with a man that pathetic and spineless.

The second guy has more self-control, but is way too cocky with nothing to back up the attitude and doesn't even have the decency to wait for her to finish, so that one's scratched off her list too.

The third guy isn't even close to average and she wonders whatever happened to men since before she slept with Quinten. Granted, Quinten is out of this world in bed, but it can't be that _all_ men are shabby, right? When it becomes clear in the following few days that Guy Number Three expects this to be a regular thing, she just gives up on finding someone at the firm altogether.

Santana arrives in one of the meeting rooms and takes her regular seat. She always likes to be early to be able to observe the others. As the others working on this case join the room, chatting amongst themselves, she tries not to think about how she's not even close enough to anyone to have random conversation with. She reminds herself that this attitude got her this position this fast. She doesn't have to take hurt feelings into account; she doesn't have to worry about betraying friends. She's a shark, and not only a sex shark.

Santana's completely thrown off her game when Quinten enters the room hurriedly. She quirks an eyebrow. "Are you lost, Mr. Fabray?" she asks icily.

He takes the only seat that's left and coughs nervously. "Uhm, no, Mr. Berger assigned me to this case last night."

Of fucking course. This is exactly the case that made sure Santana was so busy before that she hadn't had time to talk to Quinten or call him into the office for more mind-blowing sex. And now he gets assigned to it? Is the universe mocking her?

"Then I don't see how you'll be of any use. I cannot imagine you've had much time to study the case."

"Actually, I stayed up all night acquainting myself with this case," Quinten replies, his jaw set, his eyes hard. "I also believe attending this meeting is useful for me, even though I won't be able to provide much input. This case is teamwork and I might as well learn the dynamics and task division of this particular team."

Santana curses mentally. She knows he's right - again. It's plain frustrating how right this dude is all the time. She stares him down, then gives her permission with a curt nod. "Alright. Let's get to business, then."

00-000-00

It's infuriating how good Quinten is at his job. Santana knows for sure that if he had more ass-kissing skills, he'd be getting promotions left, right and center.

She's not sure she's ready for dealing with him. She tells herself that it's just wounded pride, that she's just offended, nothing more. They're civil with each other, but their relationship is tense to say the least. She wonders how they got from casual sex to _this_.

_Your petty jealous fit_, a voice in her head tells her at night. She tries to shake it off, but can't find herself able to.

She knows she has been far from enjoyable at work lately. She's not usually Ms. Sunshine, but she knows that she's been even more irritable and impossible. But who can blame her? It's been _ages_ since she got laid and even then her last three fucks have been so damn shabby. She thinks back to Quinten, them together in her office, his audacity, his urge to be in control. She gets wet just _thinking_ about him. She gets angry just _thinking_ about him dating that unworthy twat, even if it was just one date and he wasn't taking her on a second one.

That's when it hits her.

_I want him_.

Holy fuck. She can't be having these thoughts because she knows they're both too stubborn and too proud to take the first step (and okay, she knows it's actually up to her and if it were up to Quinten then maybe they wouldn't be in this position right now). So she decides to put on the tight red dress that she knows drives men wild and go out clubbing.

Two hours later, she's on the dancefloor, a drink in hand. As she had expected, it doesn't take long for a man to come up dancing behind her. This, however, is a particularly sleazy specimen, so she gets rid of him and makes her way to the bar to get another drink.

And then another.

And another.

And another.

She knows that she's tipsy, bordering on drunk. She also knows that it's not very attractive and that the kind of guy that still wants her in this state is not the kind of guy she _ever_ wants. She pushes that thought away and let's loose on the dancefloor again.

She goes home without getting laid and fucking hell, she doesn't even feel relaxed or like she's had the chance to wind down, so this was a colossal waste of time. The next Monday at work, she locks herself in her office and tries to focus solely on work, not talking to anyone. She's glad that at least, she doesn't have meetings with clients or superiors.

That weekend, she goes out again. She vows not to get as drunk, because ultimately, she _does_ want to get laid this time. She puts on the same red dress and goes to another club. There's a different crowd and she can immediately see that it's more her kind.

It doesn't take her long to get dancing with a guy who looks good enough. She purposely avoids anyone looking too much like Quinten. This one - she didn't catch his name - has his hands all over her body and part of her feels it's too soon to be _that_ touchy-feely, but then she shrugs and thinks, _screw it. I'm here to fuck, not to make friends._

She turns around in his arms and runs her fingers over the seams of his pants, over his crotch. She nods in the direction of the bathroom and quirks an eyebrow. He grins and winks, but she's already turned around and on her way. He follows her eagerly.

Once they've reached the bathroom and have secured a stall, Santana grabs her last condom from her tiny purse as the guy is already pulling down his pants.

He leans in to kiss her, but she turns her head so his lips land on her cheeks. She's not here to kiss. He frowns, but shrugs when she hands him the condom. She bunches up her dress and takes off her panties. When she looks up, he's put on the condom and she huffs in annoyance when she notices how small he is. (Or maybe she should just stop comaring every dick to Quinten's.) She pushes every thought of Quinten away and instead starts working the guy's dick. He's pretty much hard already, so that doesn't take long. She guides him inside and hooks her arms around his waist, pushing her body against his.

He's a complete disappointment. She'd been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, because some men do know how to pleasure a woman even when they're not that well hung, but this dude is not one of them. He's sloppy, not coordinated, he breathes down her neck and he comes early, leaving Santana hanging. Just when she thought she might be on her way to an orgasm.

"That was great, babe," he pants.

She quirks an eyebrow. "Don't call me babe." She then pushes open the door of the stall and walks over to the mirrors to rearrange her hair and make up. She's looking at herself, frustrated with the way things are going. Why couldn't this guy be more like Quinten, at least in the sex department? Why has she been so stupid to have a guy like Quinten and then tell him it's just sex? Why has she been so stupid to have sex with Quinten and then completely ignore him without telling him why? Why has she been so stupid to behave like a fucking obsessed stalker and then blow up when she learns he went on a date?

That's when she makes up her mind.

She has to talk to Quinten. But right now, more importantly, she needs to fuck him already. They can talk later. So she leaves the club and once outside, she calls him, glad to have saved his number when he first got on the case they're now both working on.

"Fabray, where are you?" she nearly barks in the phone when he picks up.

"At the gym, why? Do I need to come to the office?"

"No, you stay right where you are. What gym is it?"

"The 24 Hour Fitness on Crosby Street."

"Okay, you don't move and you stay there."

"But why-"

Too late. Santana has already hung up.

00-000-00

Santana storms inside, ignoring everyone and everything. She searches the entire floor, but can't find him. When she reaches the third floor, she finally recognises him. As she gets closer, she can see he's sweaty and the thought alone turns her on. But then he's talking to this girl who's obviously flirting with him and Santana can't have that. It pisses her the fuck off and deep down, she knows why. She knows that her feelings for Quinten have become way more than just wanting to have sex with him.

But first things first.

She grabs his shoulder and turns him around, cupping his face and standing on tiptoe, attaching their mouths. Quinten is surprised and confused - Santana storming in in the middle of the night after weeks of pretending she doesn't care whether he's dead or alive, and then kissing him like this in front of someone else. But then he just goes along with it.

And the kiss is magnificent.

Santana feels something funny in her stomach as she finally kisses his soft lips again, and then his tongue slips inside her mouth and his large hands find her ass and squeeze it appreciatively and then she remembers they're in public.

"Follow me," she pants in his ear before walking off. As she had expected, he walks behind her.

"What is this about?" he asks, still confused.

She waits until he catches up with her and then places his hand on her ass so that everyone can see that they go together.

"Grab your stuff while I call a cab."

00-000-00

In the cab, Santana presses her body against his, whispering dirty talk in his ear. "I want you to fuck me so bad, Quinten." "I want your big hard dick in my tight, soaked pussy." "I can't wait to have that monster of yours all the way inside."

As soon as they arrive at Santana's apartment, she guides him to the bedroom. She nearly tears off his clothes and smirks when she notices he's already hard.

"Santana, what's this about?"

"Shut up and fuck me," she growls. He seems to hesitate for one more second, then shrugs and tugs her dress up and pulls it over her head. With one smooth flick, he opens her bra and takes it off. Finally, he gets to her panties.

"Fuck, you're wet," he murmurs.

"For you, Fabray. Now fuck me."

She plans on straddling his waist, but he grabs her hips and throws her on the bed. Her legs fly open when he fingers her clit and then brings his dick to his entrance.

He just goes for it. He puts the head of his dick against her entrance, gets ready and then plunges inside in one swift motion. Santana screams as her walls are being stretched so deliciously. He pounds her at an increasing pace, both of them panting and moaning.

"Fuck you're so tight," he mumbles.

"And you're fucking giant," Santana pants.

He grabs her ass and slides even deeper inside of her, blowing her pussy like his life depends on it. Her juices are gulping out of her. He leans down and softly bites a nipple. She screams out at the mix of pain and pleasure. She closes her legs around his lower back and pushes him deeper inside. Then he holds still and lets her ride his dick as he brings a finger to her clit. She clenches her legs even tighter around him, riding him harder and harder. Then he's pounding her again, adding an incredible amount of strength to his thrusts. He comes first, spurt after spurt of seed filling her up. The feeling is so amazing that it prompts her walls to clench around his dick, trap him, squeeze him inside. She's so wet and throbbing it makes him come a second time.

He falls down on her and kisses her softly, both of them riding out their orgasms. He buries his face in her neck, kissing it softly every now and then. Eventually, he rolls off of her and spoons her from behind. In that position, they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Light is already filtering through the curtains when Santana wakes up for the first time. At first, she doesn't remember the events of the night before and groans when she feels strong arms around her body. She doesn't normally bring men back to her place. Then the smell hits her nose and she remembers: Quinten.

She can't stop a grin from spreading on her face and turns around, resting her head in the nape of this neck. She's not a cuddler. She doesn't like affection. But this is Quinten and she can't help herself, can't stop herself from wanting it from him. She kisses his neck lightly and goes back to sleep.

When she wakes up the next time, her bed is empty beside her and she nearly panicks. What if he's left? What if he woke up, realised where he was and decided that he doesn't want this? How is she going to face him again? But then the smell of coffee hits her nose and she smiles. _Of course_.

She yawns, stretches and gets up. She slips on panties and her short silk bathrobe and makes her way to the kitchen, wondering what is happening to her, why she's acting so differently around Quinten. She acts like she actually cares about him, for more than the sex alone (even though that's _definitely_ a plus). She knows that in fact, she does. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind as she enters the kitchen and finds Quinten behind the stove, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. The smell of crispy bacon wafts through the room and she smiles, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She feels him jump slightly and then relax. She stands on tiptoe and kisses his neck before whispering in his ear: "Good morning."

She can't help herself and sneaks her hand behind the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his soft dick. He sucks in a sharp breath as she runs her fingers over his shaft. She kisses him between his pronounced shoulder blades as she lets out a soft groan.

He turns around slightly and grins. "Hi. I hope you don't mind me sneaking around your kitchen to prepare breakfast?"

"Not at all," she sighs, her breath causing goosebumps on his skin.

He leans down for a soft kiss and then whispers against her lips: "I have to get this bacon off the stove now if I don't want it to be burned."

She removes her hand, steps back and washes her hands. Then she gets out the toaster, plates and cutlery while he brings the bacon and coffee to the table. Santana grabs to mugs and as he wants to sit down, she stops him with a hand on her chest.

"You look really sexy in those boxers," she says, licking her lips, her eyes roaming his exquisite body appreciatively.

He blushes and it does inexplicable things to Santana. She figures he must hear this so often - she knows the women at work gush about him. "I really liked that dress from last night," he replies as he sits down.

"I bet you did," she winks, putting some bread in the toaster.

They continue their small chat over breakfast and clean up together. Santana takes his hand and leads him to the living room. He allows her to push him down on the sofa and shift until he lies down on his back. He pulls her on top of her and kisses her lazily before she nestles her head on his chest, her finger tracing around his nipple, then moving down to his abs. He combs his fingers through her thick, dark hair and plays with it absent-mindedly.

"So, what happened last night?" he asks after a while, breaking the comfortable silence.

She sighs, thinks for a while. "We had sex."

He rolls his eyes. "Obviously. But what did it mean?"

She looks up at him, an eyebrow quirked. "You sound like a lesbian." She presses her hips against his crotch, rocking them lightly. "And you are most definitely not a lesbian."

"I just want to be clear on this. I don't want you blowing up on my ass at the office tomorrow."

She blushes (she hardly ever does) and looks away. She sighs and lets her head fall on his chest again. "I don't know what it means."

"What do you want it to mean?"

She ponders this question for a while. She knows how much depends on it. Does she keep on hiding her true feelings for the sake of her pride? Does she allow herself to be vulnerable? What if he breaks her heart? Humiliates her? Luckily, he speaks first.

"Look - when you went ballistic because you'd heard that I'd gone on a date. Why were you so angry."

Well, that's an easy one. "I guess I just felt used in a way. I mean, here you were, going all out for this totally bland chick, not even sleeping with her out of respect. But you had no qualms just banging me in my office. I felt like I was nothing more than cheap fuck to you."

He sighs. "First of all, you'll always be more since you're kind of my boss," he says cheekily. "And I already explained it to you. You called me into your office and then you were yanking off my pants and giving me a blowjob, so I didn't exactly think you were looking for a date. I thought you just wanted the sex, and it had been a while, and you're hot so I just went with it."

She purses her lips and then decides to just go for it. This is a final moment and she doesn't want to regret it later or be able to say 'If only I'd said something.' She takes a deep breath and says: "Assume I'd be open to dating. Would you take me out on a date?"

He smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, I would. Too bad you're not open to it," he teases.

"Says who?" she asks, her eyes trained on his nipple and the little hairs around it.

He turns her head to look up at him. "Let's cut the crap. Santana Lopez, will you go out on a date with me?"

She grins. "Totally. Do I pick you up or do you pick me up?"

"Oh, I've asked you out so I'm totally picking you up and planning the entire thing. Are you free next week?"

"Yeah, no problem. Saturday?"

"Cool."

Before he can utter another word, she wraps her plump lips around his nipple and licks it. He groans and pushes her head closer. He curses when she lightly bites down on the round nub. "Damn, the things you do to me," he mutters.

00-0000-00

They've just moved to the bedroom, making their way from the living room wrapped in an uninterrupted kiss. Santana pushes Quinten down on the bed and tugs off his boxer shorts. She smiles when she sees that he's already semi-erect.

She climbs on top of him, bringing her pussy to his crotch and rocking lightly. He tugs at the band of her bathrobe and it falls open. He traces her tits and then cups them. Despite their size, they fit in his large hands perfectly. She can feel the hard nubs straining against the palms of his hands and she buckles down with a sharp gasp when he starts massaging them. She bites her lip when she feels his erection against her panties.

She leans down to kiss him and the kiss soon turns heated. She leaves a trail of kisses and licks along his neck, chest and stomach. She momentarily lets go and traces his treasure trail with her finger playfully until she reaches his dick. It's already hard now and she takes it in her hand, firmly wrapping her fist around it. She lowers her mouth and softly suckles on his balls and he lets out a deep groan. She then licks her way up his hard shaft, ending at the head. She teases his slit with her tongue and pulls his foreskin all the way over his head, putting her tongue between the head and the skin, circling the head of his penis with her tongue inside the foreskin. He's twisting underneath her, letting out heavy pants and groans.

She retracts her tongue and feeds herself more of his dick by moving her mouth down, all the while massaging his balls with one hand. She moves the other one up to his abs, placing her fingers on them firmly. She then moves her hand back and wraps it around the base of his shaft, pumping up and down as she hollows her cheeks around it.

"Fuck, Lopez," he moans. "Damn, you're so good."

She looks up at him from her position between his legs and enjoys the sight of his lust-filled, hooded hazel eyes. She puts pressure on the underside of his dick with her tongue, giving it small, hard licks. Every now and then, she stops her movements and just sucks and licks his dick. She purses her lips, closing her mouth and cheeks entirely around his hard shaft, and then continues sliding it down her mouth. The head of his dick hits the back of her throat and she succesfully overcomes her gag reflex, guiding that monster down her throat. His hips lift and he moans even deeper, his fingers combing through her hair as her nose finally hits his pelvis. He curses loudly and his hips jerk up again. Santana takes it all expertly and softly kneads his balls. She then slowly comes up again, feeling the precum on the head of his dick. When she reaches thehead, she sucks on the foreskin so intensely that high-pitched noises escape his throat. She smiles inwardly when his cum shoots inside her mouth and down her throat. She sucks his dick eagerly, pumping her fist up and down around the shaft, licking the head and swirling her tongue around it as the spurts keep coming. When he's finally going soft inside her mouth, she licks her lips and crawls up to him, resting her head on his chest again.

He's panting, his eyes shut tight, sweat dripping down his body. It smells amazing.

"That was so good, babe," he husks. "Dammit, you're good." He runs his fingers through her hair again, seeminly having discovered a new hobby.

She kisses his neck and softly sucks on the skin, only satisfied when she sees that she left a hickey. His eyes fly open. "Damn, I hope you haven't given me a hickey."

"Too late," she giggles (then frowns when she realises she just _giggled_.)

"Fuck, I can't show up at work with a _hickey_."

"Wear a scarf," Santana shrugs.

"Because that totally won't look suspicious?"

"Who cares?"

"If you say so."

00-0000-00

Santana writhes and moans. She has Quinten's head locked between her legs, said legs draped over his shoulder as he slowly licks her wet slit. The friction of the rough bristles of his stubbly beard against her inner thighs drive her wild. He presses the flat of his tongue against the inside of her pussy, between her clit and her entrance. He makes a few long, hard strokes with his tongue and then comes up to suckle on her lips.

"Fuck, Quinten," she moans. "Don't stop."

He sucks on her lips for a little bit longer and then moves his tongue to her clit, circling it with the tip around the edge. He licks her under the hood with the very tip of his tongue, then surprises her by sucking her clit inside and biting down on it carefully. She groans and pushes her hips up. He lets go of her clit and sucks it inside his mouth again, repeating the pattern until he feels that's she's fucking drenched. He swirls her clit with his tongue and then proceeds to form figure eights around her entrance and clit, increasing the pace each time. She's panting heavily and throws her head back into the pillow when he brings one hand over to her tit and starts kneading it roughly. Suddenly, he delves his entire tongue inside of her tight, wet pussy. He brings the other hand to her clit, circles it until he's at 1 o'clock and then rubs the hell of it with the pad of his middle finger.

In the mean while, his tongue is plunging in and out of her pussy. He can feel she's throbbing around the strong muscle. He licks her walls and stretches his tongue as far as he can. He brings his hand down from her tit and slides a finger inside along with his tongue. A second finger follows and she whimpers in response. He slides his fingers along her walls and is beyond pleased when he reaches her G-spot. He presses the pad of his finger against it rhythmically. Santana doesn't know what's most around - him now rubbing the very tip of her clit, his tongue fucking her so good, his fingers on her G-spot, his bristles against her inner thighs.

He then starts slamming his fingers in and out of her, retracting his tongue when he enters her with his fingers and retracting his fingers when he plunges his tongue inside. Each time his fingers are inside knucle deep, he presses against her G-spot, harder each time. She's squirming under his touch, uttering profanities he's not sure he's ever heard before.

He can feel her walls clenching around him, her hot, throbbing pussy getting tighter and tighter. He doesn't slow down, in fact he speeds up his movements as she comes closer and closer to orgasm.

"Quinten," she moans. "Fuck Quinten, fuck, stop, stop, I have to pee, I'm gonna pee."

Quinten smirks inwardly. He knows she doesn't have to pee. He slams his tongue inside again, then his fingers. He keeps one finger on her G-spot, putting as much pressure on it as possible, and slides the other one out. He flattens the palm of his other hand against her clit and that's when she comes louder than ever before. He mentally congratulates himself when she starts squirting, not minding one bit that her juices are fucking _everywhere_.

Her walls clench amazingly tightly around him and her orgasm is so intense it never seems to stop. Finally, she seems to slow down. He slowly retracts his fingers and tongue, slows down the rubbing on her clit. After a while, he stops that motion as well and crawls up to her.

She's panting, her eyes shut, mumbling incoherently.

"What's that, baby?" he mutters as he lies down beside her and throws an arm over her stomach.

"Best... orgasm... of... my... life," she manages to utter, smiling lazily.

Quinten smiles back at her, leaning in for a long, lazy kiss. He combs his fingers through her again and watches her as she tries to gather her wits, but fails time and time again.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, kissing her neck.

"Hm. I dunno."

"I could order some take out," he replies, now kissing her stomach.

"Later. Not now."

"Okay."

He wants to cuddle, but he doesn't want to move too fast. He sighs in relief when she shifts and pushes herself against his body, burying her face in the nape of his neck, her hand resting on her lower back.

"I never would've thought that Santana Badass Lopez-" he starts with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," she mutters against his neck.

He brings his hand to her ass and rests it there, entirely too happy to obey her commands. For this once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the support on this one! For those of you reading & reviewing The Queen & Quinn, it means the world to me!**

**You can follow me now on Twitter, my username is skalicethomas.**

* * *

><p>As her co-workers trickle out of the meeting room, Santana rolls her neck and lets out a heavy sigh. Work seems to be getting heavier each day and she can't wait for the weekend and more importantly, her date with Quinten. She can't deny that she's curious for his plans, but she knows better than to ask.<p>

"I'd like to go over some things with you in your office, Mrs. Lopez," Quinten says. Santana knows he's only doing that because there are two or three others still in the room.

"Of course," she smiles and walks out of the door, Quinten following in her footsteps.

In the beginning of the week, their colleagues had frowned at the sudden change of tone in their interactions. Where they had been distant and hostile before, they now acted as if none of that had ever taken place. But then everybody knew that Lopez was a bit of a weird one, so they just let it go.

As soon as the door of the office closess behind him, Santana throws her arms around his neck and leans up for a passionate kiss. His arms easily find their way around her waist and he pulls her in closer. When the kiss ends organically, they rest their fronts against each other, Quinten tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't have much time," he says regretfully. "I have a meeting with Lancaster in ten minutes."

Santana rolls her eyes. "What the hell does she want from you?"

"I don't know," Quinten shrugs. "She'll probably try to interrogate me on the other guys in my corner of the office. Everyone knows she's always looking for someone to start a crusade against."

"God, I can't stand that woman. Anyway, Saturday. What clothes do I wear?"

"It doesn't really matter," Quinten smiles. "But make sure to bring a warm coat, gloves and maybe a hat or something. You might get cold," he winks.

"Just tell me where we're going already!"

Quinten smirks as he steps backward to the door. "Sorry, no can do. A surprise is a surprise."

00-000-00

"Fancy," Santana says in admiration as she enters Quinten's apartment. The lights are dimmed and soft, jazzy music is playing. She likes the decoration – entirely her style. On top of that, the smell of food is wafting through from the kitchen and it honestly makes her mouth water.

Quinten closes the door behind her. "I'm sorry I rushed you like that, but I'm keeping the food warm in the oven and I didn't want to be away for a second longer than necessary. You can never be too safe."

"That's true," Santana agrees. "So did you just order take out or did you actually cook?"

Quinten huffs, pretending to be offended as he takes her coat. "I cooked myself, thank you very much. I can actually take care of myself." He checks out her tight jeans and figure-hugging sweater. "You look gorgeous," he compliments her.

"Thanks," Santana smiles. "You don't look bad yourself," she adds.

He leads her to the kitchen, where the table is set with candles and a small boucquet of flowers. A true gentleman, he pulls back her chair for her.

"Would you like some wine?" he asks as he opens the oven, revealing a delicious-looking lasagna.

"I'd love some," she smiles as he pours her a dark wine before preparing two plates. He seems to hesitate for a second and then leans in for a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down.

"Enjoy your meal," he says nervously.

Santana's senses seem to explode when she takes her first bite. She's never had lasagna this good. She can't even pinpoint what it is – but it's simply perfect. She'd probably marry this man for his lasagna alone. "Holy fuck, that is good," she moans.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. It's one of my granny's recipes. I must've cooked this a thousand times by now, but you never know what can go wrong."

"So this is how you seduce the girls," she winks, hoping the hint of jealousy she feels in the pit of her stomach doesn't sound through in her voice.

"Actually, I only usually do this on a third or fourth date. And very few girls make it past a first date."

"Oh, so you're picky, huh?" she says teasingly.

He shrugs. "It's not that. At this time in my life, I just don't see the point of dating a girl if I don't think that it could be something that'll last."

She is dying to ask whether he thinks they'll be having more dates, but she decides to at least wait until the end of the evening for those questions. They make more smalltalk over dinner and she helps him load the dishes into the dishwasher. He then surprises her with a light chocolate mousse.

"Don't tell me you made this yourself as well," she moans in delight.

"I did, actually," he grins. "I know my way around the kitchen a little bit."

"Now I now what people mean when they're talking about a culinary orgasm. Jesus fucking Christ, this is unreal. Are you trying to make me fat or what?"

"I can always give you a few real orgasms later if you're that worried about whatever weight you think you're gaining," he winks.

"Quinten Fabray, you are a bad, bad man."

"You love it, though," he says cheekily. "Anyway, we'd better head out now."

"There's more?"

"You really didn't think my idea of a first date with Santana Lopez is cooking her dinner? I am trying to get into your pants after all."

"Oh, silly old me! Here I was, thinking that you actually had honorable intentions. I bet you tell all the girls that they're special," she answers playfully.

"Ah, you should've known I only care about sex. Spreading the seed is my life's goal after all."

They continued their banter on the way outside and took the subway to a destination unknown for Santana. She just follows Quinten's lead – not something that comes natural to her, but for this man, she's willing to put aside those instincts.

"Oh. My. God," she says wide-eyed when she realises what he's up to. "Ice skating? Really?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," he says reassuringly.

"I haven't done this in ages," she says excitedly. "But damn, I was the fucking best at it. Seriously – I was the terror of the damn block on the ice rink. I'm so gonna beat your sexy ass."

"We'll see about that," he challenges her. "No way you can beat me, especially if you're out of practice."

"Race you to the ice rink," she says quickly before running off.

"Hey," he protests, then shrugs and runs after her. They arrive at the rink at the same time. Once they've got themselves two pairs of skates and put them on, they let out their competitive side on the ice. Santana's a bit uneasy at first, but she gets the hang of it in no time.

At first, Quinten wants to play fair, but as soon as Santana gets out her dirty tricks, he stops caring about that. They quickly take over the entire rink. Santana is surprised herself at how much fun they're having. She pumps her fist in the air when Quinten lands on his ass, but then takes mercy on him and stretches her hand for him to take. At the last moment, he pulls her down with him.

"Quinten, you fucking asshole!" she shouts out, ignoring the foul looks she gets from some other skaters.

"Oh, I'll fuck your asshole if you're into that," he counters playfully. Before she can come up with a witty response, he pulls her in for a deep, needy kiss, his hand snaking its way to her perfect ass, kneading it through her pants.

"Get a room, you two!" someone says. "Don't make me call the police."

They stand up and skate away. "What crawled up her ass and died?" Santana mutters, causing Quinten to burst out laughing.

Deciding that they've had their fun, they turn in their skates and attempt to clean their clothes a little bit. "I know this 24/7 place that has the most amazing hot chocolate you've ever tasted," Quinten offers. "Do you want to check it out or go back to my apartment?"

Santana's having so much fun that she wants to prolong the date. "Hot chocolate sounds amazing right now."

Half an hour later, they're both enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles in the corner booth of a cosy little coffee bar Santana's never been to.

"I swear, you _are_ trying to get me fat," Santana smiles. "But seriously, I'm having so much fun. This is an amazing date."

"It's not over yet," he winks. He reaches over the table and takes her hand. "I normally don't go all out on a first date, but you just make me want to."

Santana looks down at their entwined fingers and blushes. "I hope I'm not disappointing you."

"On the contrary," he reassures her. "I don't want tonight to end. You're the perfect company. _And _smoking hot," he teases.

"Look who's talking!" Santana says. "You look like you walked right out of an underwear catalogue."

"Oh, believe me, those days are behind me."

"You were an underwear model."

He shrugs. "Only for a little while, back when I was in college. It paid good money."

Santana snorts. "I'm sorry, but that's hilarious!"

"Hey, it was a welcome change after slaving away at McDonald's," he defends himself.

"Oh God, I'd kill to see you in one those hats," Santana laughs.

"Yeah? What dignified job got you through college, then?"

Santana falls silent.

"Touchy subject?" Quinten asks tentatively.

"Let's just say daddy paid my way through college as an apology for never raising me or even taking the time to be at home for my birthday or other big events, for never taking the slightest interest in me or my life," she says, her jaw set.

"I'm sorry," Quinten mumbles. "That must've been tough for you. My parents worked a lot, but they only did it for us and they tried to be there as much as possible."

"I guess we all have our sob stories," Santana says nonchalantly. Quinten knows she's putting up a guard, so he's relieved when he asks her next question. "So, who's 'us'?"

"My twin brother, Sam and my younger sister, Brittany. She's three years younger and I'm the oldest. Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm sure my dad has made hundreds of kids with his countless mistresses, but other than that it's just me and my younger brother Diego. He's two years younger and such a daddy's boy it makes me sick. Dad's fond of him – being a boy and everything. Diego's always been his perfect little son, but nothing I did was ever good enough. On the rare occasion he'd make it home, he'd just be ranting to me about everything that I was fucking up according to him, even though I was leading the life he wanted me to. Cheerleading, good grades, the right friends, rich boyfriends. Anyway, this stuff is too heavy for a first date. Let's go back to yours, I'm curious to see what else you have planned."

Quinten carefully stores all that information. If he knows anything about Santana at all, she won't open up to him a lot. He takes her back to his apartment.

"Just give me a minute," he winks as she sits down on the couch.

Five minutes later, he's back in the living room, a guitar under his arm.

"You play well?" she asks, interested. She loves singing herself, even though her father didn't approve. There's a reason she never told him that she was in Glee club. She didn't even tell him about playing Anita in her high school's adaptation of _West Side Story_. In the unlikely event that he wouldn't have been angry, he simply wouldn't have cared.

"I've played all my life, so I'm not too shabby," he smiles. "I have to entertain you until the next part of this date is ready. Any requests?"

"Whatever you like. The whole idea of going on dates is to get to know each other better, isn't it?"

Quinten surprises her by starting to play _The Only Living Boy in New York_ by Simon & Garfunkel. She loves Simon & Garfunkel, but nobody knows that about her.

_Tom, get your plane right on time_

_I know your part'll go fine_

_Fly down to Mexico_

_Da-n-da-da-n-da-n-da-da and here I am_

_The only living boy in New York_

Santana decides not to hold back any longer and joins Quinten for the rest of song. He looks startled, but quickly regains his composure.

_I get the news I need on the weather report_

_I can gather all the news I need on the weather report_

_Hey, I've got nothing to do today but smile_

_Da-n-da-da-n-da-da-n-da-da here I am_

_The only living boy in New York_

_Half of the time we're gone but we don't know where_

_And we don't know where_

_Here I am_

_Half of the time we're gone but we don't know where_

_And we don't know where_

_Tom, get your plane right on time_

_I know you've been eager to fly now_

_Hey let your honesty shine, shine, shine now _

_Da-n-da-da-n-da-da-n-da-da_

_Like it shines on me_

_The only living boy in New Yor,_

_The only living boy in New York_

"You have a really good voice," he says, putting his guitar away. "Like, wow. A _really_ fantastic voice."

She blushes. Why does she blush so much around him? "Yours is really nice to listen to as well. It's so soft and warm," she compliments him.

"Alright, take your clothes off," he says abruptly.

"Lovely," she answers dryly. "Very romantic."

He walks over to her and takes the hem of her sweater in his hands. "We're taking a bath," he winks before pulling over her head. She smiles brightly as they both undress themselves.

When they enter the bathroom, Santana thinks to herself that he just keeps surprising her. As he turns off the tap, she takes in the smell of the scented candles. He gets in the tub first, his legs open. "Come and join me," he invites her.

She places herself between his legs and his hands find their way to her shoulders, massaging them firmly. She purs in his arms and shivers when his hands slide down to her tits, squeezing them softly as he licks behind her ear.

She turns her head slightly and soon, they're full-on making out. It gets Santana hot and bothered and she grinds herself against his hardening dick. Before she knows it, they're carefully making sweet, slow love. His big dick stretches her so perfectly, her clit rubbing against his pelvis. They're both moaning and panting. He drags his nails down her back, her nipples stiffening even more at the touch. She comes first, but makes sure to pleasure him by using her muscles to tighten her walls around his dick, squeezing it inside her pussy. He follows soon after and she falls into his arms.

Quinten is the first to break the silence. "Are you staying over or do you want me to take you home?"

"Of course I'm staying over," she rolls her eyes before leaning in for a very long and intense kiss.

She wants to say something, but she can't quite find the words. Maybe she's afraid of the right words?


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Santana. Where are we going?" Quinten asks, impatience lacing his voice. His foot is the tapping the floor of the taxi.

"You're whining, Quinten Fabray. You're like a kid on Christmas Eve. It's no wonder you never get past the first date, you're just a big kid," Santana teases amusedly.

"You know what's big about me and you love it," he smirks in response.

Santana slaps his hand away when he feels around for his blindfold. "We're almost there," she says.

Quinten isn't used to girls wanting to organise a date and leaving him unaware as to where they're headed. Finally, the taxi pulls over. Santana takes Quinten's hand, guiding him out of the car and onto the sidewalk. She pays the driver and then turns to her date to untie the blindfold.

Quinten blinks against the harsh sunlight and holds his hand above his eyes, taking a step back to get a full view of the building in front of him. He snorts as he reads the sign. "A sex museum?" he laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"An interactive museum," Santana winks, standing on tiptoe to give him a peck on the lips.

His chin drops to the ground and his hazed over eyes are glued to her magnificent ass as she sashays to the entrance, adding a sway to her hips just to taunt him. Her hand on the doorknob, she turns around. "You coming, handsome?" she asks, her voice sultry, the innuendo very obvious.

He walks over to her, snakes his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "You're way too sexy for your own good," he mumbles against her skin.

###

Quinten would never have expected to have this much fun. At first, he's a bit embarrassed, but Santana's surprising light-heartedness makes him shed his worries soon enough. At first, they watch the clips from sex in films going back to over 150 years, Santana constantly whispering suggestively into his ear.

The permanent collection on the next floor is sometimes tastfully erotic and sometimes downright outlandish. They can't believe their eyes sometimes, and wonder who on Earth collects this stuff. They cop a feel of a silicone Real Doll torso and admire a late 19th century anti-onamism device that looks like S&M gear, including a nine-foot stell-framed love pen donated by a local dominatrix - or at least, that's what the sign says.

They look at the Tijuana Bibles from way back in the Depression-era and Quinten is sure he'll never be able to look at Donal Duck before. Their eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets at some of the sex machines put together by DIYers and Santana recognises the so-called "Monkey Rocker" as something that looks a lot like the device in _Burn After Reading_.

Finally, they take a look around the gift shop stocked with books and arty sex toys, but don't buy anything. They finish their visit with a drink in the café.

###

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook like you, but I do know the best Chinese in town - and he knows me, so I always get a lot of food at their best table," Santana says when they're back in a taxi. She gives the address and they hold hands on their way over there.

Santana pays the taxi again. When they go inside, Santana is cordially greeted by a woman who looks like she's in her sixties. They get a spacious, private table. Santana wasn't lying about getting a great treatment there. The same woman takes their orders.

"I'll have you know that I'm an expert when it comes to Chinese food," Quinten says.

Santana frowns. "How's that? Don't tell me you've lived in China!"

Quinten smiles and shakes his head. "My sister loves Chinese food and she's just one of those people you can't deny anything, so wherever we went with the family, she'd want to try local Chinese food. And even at home, whenever she felt like it, she managed to persuade Mom and Dad to have Chinese."

Santana smiles warmly. "Tell me about your family." She's genuinely interested, even though she's never cared about any of this stuff with other dates.

"Well," Quinn starts, "there's my sister I just talked about. Her name's Brittany and she's three years younger than we are. She's a very talented dancer and she works and lives in LA now, she's been having a great career so far. She's starred in videos and gone on tour with people like Beyonce, Lady GaGa and such. Then there's Sam, he's my twin brother - we're not identical twins. He's a few minutes younger than I am and he lives here in New York. He's trying to make it as a singer-songwriter, but to make ends meet he works as an accountant and also as a radio host for a small station.

My parents divorced when Sam and I were at university because Dad had finally come out of the closet. He waited for all of us to be out of high school and leading our own lives before telling any of us. Mom and Dad are still friends, they've never had this terrible divorce, and it was hard at first but we all just want them to be happy. Dad met Matthew three years later and they married here in New York a few months ago. Then they moved to Boston for Matthew's job. Dad's a writer so he can work anywhere."

"Is Robert Fabray your Dad?" Santana asks incredulously. "His novels are amazing!"

Quinten smiles and nods. "Yeah. Biologically, he's my uncle. My real dad was called Russell, but he died when Mom was pregnant with Brittany so I don't really remember him. Robert was there for Mom through everything and helped her with the kids and then they got married and we've always known him as Dad. It was only after they got divorced that Mom told us that Robert had been a better husband to her than Russell had ever been and that we were lucky to have Robert for a Dad instead."

"You guys sound so close, it was probably wonderful growing up in your family."

"It was," Quinten agrees. "Now tell me about your family!"

Santana's smile falters. She hesistates for a second and then takes a deep breath. "My mom died giving birth to me. Dad's had a new girlfriend every few months since I was four or so. He had my younger brother with one of those girlfriends, but she wasn't ready for a kid and ran off. He was never around and his girlfriends were only ever after his money, so they saw me as a threat, being his heir. Of course I have to be the spitting image of my mother, so he always avoided me, taking over shifts from colleagues at the hospital. On top of all that, I know that he blames me for my mom dying, even though he wouldn't admit because he's that weak. Classical stuff."

Quinten reaches over the table and takes her hand in his to comfort her when their food arrives.

Santana doesn't know why she just told him about her family - the real story, not the one she makes up when she doesn't want to cause tension or get pitied. Nobody in New York knows about her father.

Santana is glad when Quinten starts smalltalk and gossip. They enjoy the meal, which Quinten has to admit is fucking delicious.

"You're right," Quinten says as they walk out of the door after having been waved out and winked at by the woman who served them. She'd pulled Santana aside and whispered conspirationally, but come hell or high water, Santana refuses to tell Quinten what she said. "This is the best Chinese in town - I have to bring Brittany here next time she's in town. It's not the best Chinese in the world, though."

"Oh?" Santana asks, hailing a cab. "Where is the best one?"

"You won't believe it, but it's in this small town in Belgium. Delicious."

"Belgium? Why were you there?"

"Family holiday in Europe. Our family loves to travel, we've all got an adventurous streak. Dad and Sam are obsessed with World War One, so we passed through Belgium when we were in Europe."

Quinten entertains Santana with stories from their family trips on the way to her apartment and Santana can't help but think how fucking lucky she is to have taken this leap of faith. She hasn't seriously dated in ages, but her gut feeling tells her that Quinten is the right guy to do it with. For the first time in ages, she feels like she might find some peace.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, Santana doesn't recognise her life at all. It's almost as if someone else has taken over and turned everything around. Santana Lopez pre-Quinten Fabray never giggled when she received a text from the person she was dating at that moment - in the rare event she was dating at all. That Santana sighed, rolled her eyes and remembered why she usually didn't do relationships. Everyone is too high maintenance for her. Everyone but Quinten.

That Santana's clit didn't start throbbing at the very thought of someone coming over to her place after work, especially not a guy. People she used to sleep with didn't even come to her place. At times, she feels like a giddy schoolgirl with Quinten. In the past, it would have disgusted her and she would have broken up with him for that reason alone, but it feels good to know that she's past that stage, now.

But that doesn't mean that she's past being horny like a teenage schoolgirl for him.

She smirks when she hears him knocking on the door and calls him in. She gets up and as soon as he closes the door behind him, she pulls him in by his tie and gives him an intense kiss that makes him moan into her mouth.

"I think you know why I called you in, Quinten," Santana whispers into his ear, then licking the shell. She can feel him shudder under her touch as she works her way to his belt. He gasps when she opens it in one swift motion.

"Wait," he groans. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She takes a step back and quirks an eyebrow. "Are you turning down an offer of hot office sex on a very comfortable couch?" she asks incredilously.

He bites his lip. "I'd love to. It's just - are you sure it's a good idea to mix work with our private lives?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "The first time we had sex, it was in this very office. We work on the same case. Work is already mixed with our private lives. Now are you going to get a horny girl off or are you just going to stand there until pigs start to fly?"

A hint of doubt flashes through his eyes, but then he grins and shrugs. "Alright." He leans in for another kiss and she complies, guiding him to the couch while taking off his tie and shirt. "We won't be interrupted," she whispers in his ear before sliding off his pants as well. He lifts his hips to help her.

She leans down to kiss him again, but he stops her. Instead, he starts unbuttoning her shirt. She enjoys the swift movements of his fingers so much that she's surprised when he's already working on her skirt. She's out of her clothes in no time.

She palms his dick through his boxers and smiles when he keens. She knows exactly how to work him. She presses her naked tits against his hard chest, moaning as she feels his skin under her hard nipples. He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her to sit down on his lap, his hard dick pressing against her slick pussy.

She decides that the thin layer of clothing still separating them is too much and nearly rips it off him before she kisses him again. "We - we need a-a c-condom," he pants between kisses.

Santana sighs. "Neither of us have any STDs, we haven't slept with anyone else to catch it from and I can take the morning after pill. I want to feel you cum inside of me, baby."

She laughs when a high-pitched noise escapes his throat. She sits down on his lap again and his arms automatically wrap around her back. She moans and softly bites down on his lips when she grinds into him, into his hard, erect dick. Her slick folds slide around him and she shudders when his dick strokes her clit.

He brings his hands up to her shoulder blades and slightly scratches her back, pushing her tits into him. She throws back her head and gasps at the sensation. She can feel her pussy throbbing and she's just about to order him to fuck her already when she can feel his fingers sliding through her folds before lining his dick up to her entrance and sliding inside swiftly.

"Yesss," she hisses. "Oh GOD yes!"

He builds up a steady, fast rhythm, pumping in and out of her just the way she needs him to. He brings his hands to her hips, steadying them and pushing her back a little so he can get more leverage. He moves his mouth to her tits and starts licking and sucking on a hard nipple, rolling his tongue around it and grabbing her other tit with his hand greedily.

She places her own hands next to his head on the back of the couch so she can grind into him. Every time he's sheathed fully inside her, her clit bumps against his pelvis, which in turn causes her walls to close tighter around him. His moans are low as her puzzy squeezes his hard dick, providing more and more friction.

"God, you're so _tight_," he groans, his hands going back to her hips. His moves her hips, controlling her as he pounds into her. His nails press into her lower back and he increases the pace, her clit now bumping into his pelvis so frequently it seems to become one lasting sensation. He buries his face between her bouncing tits and as he looks up at her, she can feel his stubble on them.

"Fuck, Q," she pants. "Just a bit harder, I'm so close."

He willingly complies, flipping them over and then to the side so that she's lying down on the couch. He slides his hands to her ass and lifts her legs. She locks her ankles around his waist and he pounds into her even harder.

"Come for me, Lopez," he grunts.

His movements are growing frantic and uncontrolled, so she knows that he's close. A few seconds later, she can feel him filling her up so deep. Her walls flutter around his dick and when he roughly palms one of her tits, she flies over the edge violently, her body trashing under him.

He pulls out of her and they both have to adjust to the loss. He moves to lie down next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She combs her fingers through his hair as he wraps his arms around her.

"That was really good," he mumbles into her skin.

Santana smiles. "Yeah, it was. Want go on a date on Saturday? It's my turn to surprise you," she winks.

He doesn't say anything at first and she looks down to him, frowning at the lack of response. "You okay down there?"

He looks up to her and bites his lip. "I'm afraid I can't do Saturday."

"You're always free on Saturday. Don't tell me you made a new friend I don't know about between now and yesterday."

"Listen, can we just go out next Saturday? It's really important for me."

"Are we keeping secrets now?" Santana asks, annoyed. "I hate to sound like a controlling, overbearing girlfriend, but you've always been available. And we got a good thing going here. I don't feel alright with us having secrets."

"Okay." He nods, seemingly to himself. "Yeah. Okay. Well, this is incredibly awkward since we're both naked."

"Don't tell me you've got a date," she jokes.

"Yeah, I do. With my daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

"A daughter?" Santana asks incredulously, sitting up and grabbing her shirt from the floor to cover her naked chest. "So are you married or what?"

Quinten frowns. "Of course I'm not, I wouldn't be dating you if I was. Aliena's five. She was the result of a one-night stand. Her mother and I were never romantically involved. If I were married, you'd know. You're my boss, you have my files."

"I don't have access to all the details and frankly, I don't much bother to check. When were you going to tell me this, Quinten?"

Quinten shrugs. "I don't know. I just... it's not exactly something you tell someone on a first date, is it? I love my kid, but I'm more than just her father. If you tell someone right away, you instantly become just that, a father. I want someone to get to know me first for who I am beyond that."

"But at some point you have to tell them! Everything's going great and then suddenly you throw a daughter in the mix. It fucking changes things, Quinten."

"Do you want to stop dating me because I have a daughter I hardly ever see?" he asks, an evident look of hurt in his eyes. "That's bad enough as it is. I miss her so much, all the time. It's not like she lives with me, Santana. I only see her every few weeks and it kills me."

Santana swallows and closes her eyes. "I don't know, Quinten, okay? I don't know. Don't you understand how weird this is? Suddenly you're father. You have a kid. You have a very important bond to another woman, a special and a unique one. There's another woman out there who carried and gave birth to your child."

"Yes, and it was an accident. I don't regret it, because Aliena one of the best things that's ever happened to me. She's the reason I hardly ever take women on second dates, she's the reason I need to feel that the woman I take on a date can be more than just a fling. Because I know that at some point, Aliena will be a part of their lives. And I want someone I trust and believe in to be that."

"And you feel that way about me?" Santana asks, startled. "I'm a sex-crazed bitch."

"No, that's who you pretend to be because it keeps people away and if people keep away from you they can't hurt you, because you know how easily they can."

"Don't shrink me, Fabray. Shit." She takes a deep breath and puts on the rest of her clothes. Quinten follows her example. "I need to think about this, Q. I have a meeting in about half an hour and I need to look over some notes. Maybe you can come to my place and we can talk about this? In the meanwhile, we can try to figure out where we think it goes from here."

He looks confused. "Are you really considering breaking up with me?"

She sighs, annoyed. "Can't you see how much this changes things? I'm not ready to be a mother!"

Quinn fastens his tie and is ready to go. "I'm not asking you to be a mother, Santana. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. Exclusively."

He leaves before she can give him an answer to that, but she doesn't mind. That certainly adds to the list of things she needs to think about. Only an hour before, she would have happily said yes in a heartbeat, but now, she's not so sure.

A daughter. A five year old daughter who is his responsibility. Who will also be a part of her own life, no matter in what way.

###

When Santana opens the door and she sees Quinten, her heart flutters for a second. Despite the turn of events, he still does that to her. He flashes her his charming smile and he leans in for a kiss, but she offers him her cheek. She doesn't want things to get even more confusing.

Santana pours them both a glass of wine and goes to the living room, where Quinten is waiting for her on the couch - such a familiar sight by now it almost feels like he's home. She sets the glasses down on the coffee table and takes a seat in the club chair opposite him.

"So," she breaks the silence. "You have a kid."

He nods. "I have a wonderful, amazingly talented, funny and smart kid. I feel bad that Holly and I can't form a family for her, but I'm doing the best I can for her given the situation. She means the world to me and she'll always come first. Her best interests are always the key to my decisions."

She sighs and closes her eyes. "So you had a one night stand and she got pregnant. Holly, is it?"

"Yeah. I'd just got fired from my job to make room for one of the partner's kids and I got a pretty bad deal. I felt fucked up and worthless. A loser, because I know I'm a better lawyer than the kid was. I was frustrated. So Sam said I should just go out and get laid. I went out, and I got laid. With Holly. She was fun, easy-going, outgoing, about my age. She had this... I don't know what to call it. She made me feel a little better, like maybe things weren't so bad. We thought we were doing it safe, but the condom must've torn and neither one of us noticed.

We spent the day together after that night, but we both knew we wouldn't make more than just good friends. She had just moved out here and was only staying for a few weeks before going on to the next job. She'd also just broken up with her boyfriend of five years who had cheated on her, but she wasn't bitter. Just not ready for a serious relationship, and neither was I. We left each other our number in case she got back in town or just to keep in touch. Two months later, she called me to tell me that she was pregnant. She was sure I was the father because she hadn't slept with her ex in the last few months and I was the only guy she'd had sex with. She had a couple of other one night stands, but with women."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Santana admits. "So Aliena lives with Holly? How come you didn't move out to wherever she is?"

"Holly's a sub teacher. She goes from school to school, filling the gaps. She's adventurous and she's always preferred it to getting a steady teaching job. Aliena travels with her, which has gone okay so far. They're in Chicago currently, but they're coming to New York for a visit this weekend."

"That must be tough on Aliena, though. Having to move every time you make new friends. It's like being an army brat. Aren't you scared she's going to resent Holly? Or both of you?"

"We've talked about this a lot and we realise it's going to be a problem soon. Holly's looking for a permanent teaching job in New York. This way, Aliena can stay in the same place and be close to both her mom and dad. I'll get to see her more, too, which I'm looking forward to. I think I was going to tell you when there were concrete plans for Holly moving. I always thought I'd wait a few months, but with you... when you asked me on that date earlier, it reminded me of how much I'm into you and I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"Well, I guess I'm glad you told me now, before we got very serious."

He looks at her, alarmed. "Are you saying you don't want to see me anymore?"

A long pause follows before Santana speaks. It makes Quinten nervous as fuck. Santana goes and sits down next to him, taking his hand. "No, I'm not saying that. I want to continue seeing you, and I thought about what you asked. I do want to be exclusive with you, because I know from experience you're the only guy for me and I can't stand to see other girls flirting with you, and you make me feel happy and safe. I'm glad you told me before we agreed to this, so I could take it into consideration. So I know everything before I decide to. I like it more this way than agreeing to be exclusive with you and then after months of being your girlfriend finding out about Aliena."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just kind of figured I shouldn't bother you with it. I tend to keep things to myself."

"I've noticed," she chuckles. "Before we seal this with some awesome whipped cream sex, I need to know - is there any chance you'll change your mind about Holly? Should I be scared you'll decide you want to form a family with your kid and her mother?"

"Absolutely not," Quinten replies immediately. "Holly and I were never in love, we just had awesome sex which resulted in an awesome kid. But in the five years since we've had her, we haven't felt the urge to sleep with each other again. We're just good friends. I think it's safe to say she's about my best friend."

"Okay," Santana nods. "Well, I can't promise I won't get jealous of her every now and then, but okay. I want to be your girlfriend - exclusively."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this in ages, but I hope this makes up for that! This chapter is for the kind Twitter follower who requested this story to be updated next back when I put up the question. College is busy, but I'm close to graduating now. After that, I have to find a job. I hope that once I get there, I'll be able to focus on my stories again, but of course I can't make any promises.**

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review to tell me what you think!**

_A few months later_

The smell of coffee wafting through her apartment wakes Santana up with a shit-eating grin. She yawns and stretches before getting out of bed and heading over to the bathroom. Their bathroom. She's still getting used to that - she only recently moved in with Quinten. Things had been going great for weeks and they'd both noticed they were spending most of their free time together anyway. Knowing themselves very well, and knowing that they both have an ego that needs to be dealt with every now and then, they decided to move into a new place together.

If this had been any other guy, Santana is sure she would have protested at the idea of getting a place that is bigger than exactly necessary for two people. She'd have been suspicious about it and made it very clear that she wasn't interested at all in having kids. She hadn't touched the subject with Quinten yet, but it was a big change for her that she didn't feel uncomfortable at the idea. That in a distant future, she could see herself having a kid with this guy.

Santana finds her favourite person in the world in the kitchen, as she had suspected. He's nursing a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper. Unlike her, he really is a morning person. She heads over to him and whispers in his ear: "Good morning, baby." Another thing she never did before - cute nicknames. They made her sick before, but now it actually feels good.

He smiles at her and leans in for a lingering kiss. "Good morning, beautiful."

Santana heads over to the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee. She takes a seat at the kitchen table and takes a sip from the heavenly drink. "You know, you have the most important quality in a boyfriend; you can actually make a decent cup of coffee."

"Coming from you, that means a lot," he frowns. "But thanks. By the way, you do remember Aliena is in New York for the weekend?"

Santana still hasn't met Quinten's daughter. She knows how protective he is of her, and she hasn't asked to meet her yet. She's waiting for him to suggest it, making sure he doesn't feel pressured for them to meet. Another change - Santana is usually far too impatient and with anyone else, she'd have asked a long time ago where she stood on this. This weekend is the first time Aliena is visiting them since they've moved in together. Before, Santana just knew that Aliena visiting meant that she didn't get to see Quinten.

"I remember," she nods. She wonders if she should bring it up - after all, there are some practicalities to take into account. "So, are you guys going to stay in a hotel or something?"

Quinten laughs. "Nah, that's absurd. I want her to stay here. Also, I think you should meet her. She's such a huge part of my life, and you and I have been in a committed relationship for a few months now. I'm fairly certain you and I are going to stay together... Which basically means I really want us to. I love you."

Santana blushes and looks down at her cup. They've been expressing their love for a few weeks now, but she's still getting used to it. "I'd love to meet her. It's so obvious how much she means to you, and I really want us to stay together as well. I want to be with you... well, for the rest of my life, honestly."

He beams. "Well, that's a coincidence - I want to stay with you for the rest of my life as well. Which is why I want you to meet Aliena. I'd warn you to watch your language around her, but I swear that girl has a pottier mouth than any adult I've ever met."

Santana can't help but feel a warmth spread throughout her. She looks at her boyfriend, the beaming smile on his face, and it's as if her entire life has fallen into place. She can't believe how much everything changed between this time last year and now, but she doesn't regret a single choice. She gets up and walks over to him, admiring his amazing body. She pushes his chair back and straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in for a deep kiss.

"You are all kinds of amazing, Quinten Lucas Fabray. You make me the happiest I've ever been," she confesses softly, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

Quinten swallows. He knows Santana isn't the sensitive type, and she rarely expresses her feelings so openly and honestly. He isn't quite sure how to react, so he brings his hands to her hips and slides them under her shirt, rubbing her back softly. "If you'd told me a year ago that I'd think of Santana Lopez as the love of my life, I'd have declared you mad and assured you that Santana Lopez didn't do love. But I've never been so glad to be wrong."

Santana smiles and brings her fingers to his chest, sliding it down to his stomach. She touches his abs and leans in for another kiss. She leads her other hand to the hem of his boxers and he lifts his hips as she pulls them down. She brings her hand to his dick and closes her fist around it. He moans softly and nips at her lips, bringing more passion into the kiss. She starts pumping her hand up and down around his shaft, effectively making him hard within record time. He lifts his hips into her touch and brings his own hands to her shoulders, sliding off her bathrobe.

She slows down her movements as she gets distracted by his hands cupping her tits, kneading them softly. He circles and then rubs her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, causing her to push her chest into him.

He pants heavily as she squeezes his dick lightly and has one hand travel south, straight into her panties. He grins when he slips a finger into her slick folds and feels how wet she is. He doesn't hesitate and inserts his middle finger. Her breath hitches and she momentarily loses the rhythm she was working on his dick. He starts pumping his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger and setting an increasing pace. She regainst her focus and brushes her thumb over the head of his dick. He sucks in a deep breath and involuntarily pushes his hips forward, into her own.

He completely surprises her by releasing her grip on his dick, pushing down her panties and entering her in one swift movement. She licks her lips as she sees his muscles flexing. She lets out a low moan when he enters her and retakes the pace he set earlier with his fingers. He brings his hand between her legs, flicking his thumb against her clit.

"Fuck," she mutters. "Fuck, that feels good." She is so short of breath that she can barely talk. He leans in for a kiss that soon turns sloppy and she pushes her chest into his. Their tongues are battling, their hands trying to get a decent grip, their bodies pushing into each other. Sweat is dripping down their bodies, fires building in the pits of their stomachs, and for the first time ever, they topple over the edge together and ride out the waves of their orgasms simultaneously.

Santana throws her head back and Quinten rests his on her shoulder. They don't let go of eachother and he doesn't pull out immediately. "That was amazing," he whispers against her skin.

She nods, even though she knows he can't see it. "Definitely the best sex I've ever had."

* * *

><p>Quinten shakes his head. "I can't believe you're nervous. You're a hardass lawyer, you stand up in court to the most intimidating men around, and you're nervous to meet a five-year-old?"<p>

Santana blushes. He has a tendency to do that - make her blush. Her, Santana fucking Lopez. "She's your daughter," she says helplessly, as if that will make him understand. "She means the world to you, and if I mess up with her, it kind of ruins things for you and I as well. And I really don't want to lose you."

"You'll be fine. Aliena's got her very own personality and she might give you a hard time at first, but I'm sure that pretty soon, the two of you will get along great. Just be yourself, Tana. It's not like she's met a string of girlfriends already and you're the next in line. I talked to her, and she knows how much you mean to me. She knows that you're not just some fling who might be gone in the morning."

Santana nods. "Okay. It's just that I've never really done this before - dated guys with kids so seriously that I get to meet their kids. I'm not used to kids, I'm used to intimidating men," she jokes.

Quinten takes her hands in his and rubs them in a comforting gesture. Then the doorbell rings and he breaks out into a wide smile. Santana is so nervous she feels she wishes the ground would just swallow her, but she knows she has to bite the bullet. She's just not ready to see this relationship end because his daughter doesn't like her.

Quinten lets them in and a minute later, there's a knock on their front door. Quinten opens the door and Santana blinks in surprise. Aliena Fabray is the spitting image of her father, and she can't quite decide if that's adorable or creepy.

Santana takes a deep breath and smiles at the little girl. She's so captivated by her that the voice of Aliena's mother completely catches her off guard. "You must be Santana. Quinten's told me a lot about you."

Santana smiles and extends her hand, but is instead pulled into a tight hug by a pretty blonde woman. Santana awkwardly hugs her back, not at all used to this kind of affection from strangers.

"And you must be Holly," Santana finally says. "I hope Quinten only told the good things," she smiles. "He also told me all about you and his little girl. He just adores her."

Holly smiles brightly. "Only good things indeed. I'm happy Quinten found somebody who makes him so happy he can't stop smiling when he talks about her, and who gives him those lights in his eyes. He's crazy about you."

"Guys, I'm standing right here," Quinten says, but his smile says that he's not as annoyed as he's pretending to be.

"And I'm standing right here," Aliena speaks up, her voice confident. "We came here so I could meet the lady who makes daddy really happy, but nobody speaks to me," she pouts.

Santana chuckles. The little girl sure likes attention, and she can imagine that she's quite a handful. But Quinten obviously doesn't mind. Santana isn't sure if she's supposed to hug Aliena or not, but luckily the girl extends her own hand.

"My name is Aliena Kathryn Fabray, nice to finally meet you."

Santana solemnly shakes Aliena's hand. "Hi, I'm Santana Agnes Lopez, nice to finally meet you too. Your dad has told me all about you and if I take his word for it, you're perfect."

"You should believe him," Aliena smiles charmingly.

Santana has to stop herself from gushing openly. She had expected this to be much harder - she's seen the movies with the kids being stubborn and seeing every new partner as a threat to their parents' marriage because they still want their parents to get together.

"Maybe Santana can show you around the new apartment," Quinten proposes, searching Santana's eyes for her approval. She nods and invites Aliena to take her hand.

Aliena brings her finger to her chin and pretends to think about it. "Okay. I want to see it. But I'm a big girl so you don't need to hold my hand."

"Of course not. I'm terribly sorry," Santana says with a smile, almost shaking her head. This girl is quite something, and not at all what she had expected. But it sure is a nice surprise.

"Good," Aliena nods, following Santana into the kitchen.

Quinten lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He turns to Holly and his smile couldn't possibly be wider. "They seem to hit it off well," he says, the relief audible in his voice.

Holly wraps her arms around him for a hug and ruffles his head. "You knew they would, Q. Santana's not treating her like a child and she's being herself. It's all Aliena wants. Does she have her own room here?"

"I discussed it with Santana earlier today and she agreed that Aliena should have her own place to stay when she's over, which will happen a lot more often once you guys make the permanent move. I thought it might be nice if Santana and I took Aliena to the shops so she can pick out her own decorations. We hardly use the guest room anyway, and if we have someone over, our couch is really comfortable."

"Santana and you, huh," Holly winks. "Damn. Never thought I'd see the day my baby daddy would actually introduce a girlfriend to Aliena. You've always been so protective of her."

Quinten shrugs. "It just feels right with Santana. She's the one for me, Holly. I'm thinking of proposing to her in a few months."

Holly raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow. That's a big step. Are you sure, Q?"

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Completely and without any doubt. Don't tell a soul, though. Besides, it's not like I'm going to propose tomorrow. But yeah, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and she said that she wanted the same this morning so I'm sure. Aliena and her seem to be doing great so that really settles it.

"Congratulations," Holly winks. "Make sure I'm invited to the wedding."

"Duh," Quinten rolls his eyes. "Of course you'll be invited."


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy, when are we going to the zoo?" Aliena asks her father impatiently. Quinten always takes her to the Central Park Zoo when she's in New York – it's their tradition. She loves visiting the animals with her dad. Santana can't help but smile – the girl is just so adorable.

"Well, we can leave whenever you want, honey. Maybe Santana wants to come with us?" he asks hopefully. He can't wait to spend time with Aliena and Santana together, the two most important women in his life.

Santana catches the look of disappointment and slight irritation on Aliena's face. Holly answers instead."No, I want to get to know Santana better. You can take Aliena to the zoo and spend some quality time with your daughter, okay?"

Aliena smiles happily. "Yeah, daddy. We can go to the zoo together and mommy and Santana can do something else instead!"

Quinten looks like he's about to protest, but Santana just quirks her eyebrow and he shuts up. Holly looks impressed. Aliena runs off to grab her coat and Quinten looks a little lost. "Why is it a problem if Santana comes with us?" he asks Holly curiously.

"The zoo, that's your and Aliena's place," Holly says. "She can't stop talking about it – she loves going to the zoo with her dad, just the two of you together. She hasn't seen you in ages and she just met your girlfriend. I think she wants to spend some time alone with her father and have all his attention."

He nods. "Yeah, you're probably right. She wouldn't have liked it – no offense. I hope you don't mind, Santana?"

She shrugs. "Not at all. I don't want Aliena to feel like she can't have some alone time with her dad just because you're with me now. Holly's right – she hasn't seen you in ages. I can take care of myself for a couple of hours, and I want to get to know Holly better. After all, she _is_ your baby mama," Santana smiles.

Quinten looks relieved and grins like a kid. "Don't be telling eachother bad stuff about me when I'm not here to defend myself."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Holly says so innocently that Quinten doesn't trust it. But before he can comment on that, Aliena bursts into the room, urging Quinten to get ready.

Santana isn't sure how to act to Quinten around his daughter and her mother, so she lets him take the lead. Aliena is already at the door when he walks over to Santana and leans in for a soft kiss. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Santana nods. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and cups her cheek. He seems to hesitate, then leans in for another peck on the lips. And another. And another.

"Daaaaaaad!" Aliena whines. "Come on! The zoo will be closed!"

"I'm coming!" he replies. He smiles apologetically. "The zoo won't close for hours but she's impatient. I wonder where she gets that from," he says, giving Holly a pointed look. Then he finally gives Santana a last kiss before taking Aliena's hand and leaving their apartment.

Holly shakes her head and laughs. "Oh boy. I don't know how you did it, but Quinten is entirely yours to do with as you please. He's crazy about you."

Santana blushes. "I'm kind of crazy about him too. I don't think I ever want to let him go. I've always been the kind of girl that doesn't shed a tear over a man and just moves on, but with him… I'm pretty sure I'd actually fight to keep him around."

"Trust me, you won't have to," Holly says as they move to the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? I'm afraid it won't be as good as his coffee – he's spoilt me forever. I actually can't drink coffee anywhere without comparing it to his."

"Kind of like his dick?" Holly says crassly. Santana doesn't know how to react, so Holly reassures her. "I mean – we both slept with him. We both slept with other people too. From what little he told me about you two, you met at work, you had sex, then things were awkward before you had sex again and started a relationship, right?"

"Yeah, that's kind of how it went," Santana says vaguely as she goes about making coffee. She isn't proud of her behaviour – she still cringes when she thinks about how crazy she went on his ass. "And you're right, actually. After sleeping with him, nobody else would do. It was so frustrating."

"I know the feeling. It was just a one night stand, but even we hadn't had Aliena, I wouldn't have forgotten easily."

Santana finally asks the question that's been bugging her ever since she found about Aliena. "How come you didn't live as a family when you found out you were pregnant? I mean, Quinten's a really good guy and he's got a steady job, and he's sexy as hell. I get that you didn't know him very well, but still… Why would you let him walk away?"

Holly shrugs. "I wasn't in love with him. I know all those things you said about him are true, and he's honestly one of my best friends in the world. I can really count on him. But I just couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with a guy – even if that guy is Quinten. I'm bisexual and I've been with as many men as I've been with women, but I always saw myself being committed in the long term to a woman. I tried, you know. When I found out I was pregnant and I told him, he thought he had to do the right thing and marry me."

Santana chuckles as she pours two cups of coffee. "I can totally imagine that. So, why didn't you? A lot of women would jump at the chance."

Holly smiles. "We live in the 21st century, you know? I told him I didn't want to marry him because we felt we had to – if I was going to marry someone, it'd be out of love. During my pregnancy, I met a woman and it was love at first sight. It didn't work out – it was more of a wild crush brought on by hormones – but it made me see that I couldn't marry him if I didn't love him. I couldn't give up on true love because we have a baby together. After all, it'd be much better for Aliena to have two loving and happy parents who aren't in a relationship than to have her parents married and living together but not loving eachother. I wanted her to see real love. I also didn't want Quinten and I resenting eachother in the long run."

Santana nods. "Yeah, that makes sense. I don't think I'd marry a guy for the single reason of being pregnant from his baby, either. I think I just always wondered why you wouldn't at least try to be in a relationship with him because I'm so in love with him."

Holly smiles. "And he's in love with you. It's so adorable – I've never seen him like this. He was always so careful with his heart because he didn't want Aliena to meet tons of girlfriends and then explain why they were gone if things didn't turn out so well. You're the only girlfriend of his Aliena ever met. That alone says how serious he is about you."

"I'm serious about him too," Santana admits. "I love him. I'm totally in love with him. But it took me a while to realise that and accept it, to let down my guard. When I was fresh out of law school, I was in a serious relationship with this girl I thought was the love of my life. I gave myself entirely and she kept on taking without ever giving back. In the end, she dumped my ass because she felt too tied down. I've only had casual sex ever since. Until Quinten, that is. And I have no idea why I just told you that because my parents and Quinten are the only people who know about her."

Holly surprises Santana by hugging her. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. We don't even have friends in common I could rat you out to," she smiles. "But maybe that'll change when we move here."

"Yeah, how did that come about?"

Holly sighs. "When I was pregnant, I knew I wasn't ready to settle down in one place. I figured that as long as Aliena wasn't in primary school, she could travel with me. That's been really hard on her and Quinten, though. He dotes on her and she adores her dad. For a while now, I've been feeling really selfish keeping them apart for such long periods of time. And I want her to have a steadier life as well. I want her to have a home and friends. And I wouldn't mind a steady job myself. With Aliena going to school, I want more security, save up for college and everything. I know Quinten's a hotshot lawyer and you guys make tons of money, but I don't want him to pay for Aliena's education by himself."

They move on to other topics, like their high school years, movies they watched, the music they liked. They discover that they both love to sing and that they both had their share of pompous guys and crazy women in their past. They're interrupted briefly when Quinten sends Santana a picture of him and Aliena at the zoo, with the text: _We're having so much fun! We should all hang out together sometime!" xxx _The picture is shortly followed by another of Quinten pouting, with the text: _ I love you lots & like crazy, Santana! Want to kiss you again real soon xxx_

Santana's pretty sure her heart melts at that and Holly can't help but gush at how cute they are. When Quinten and Aliena come home, Aliena is elated and can't stop talking about the visit, giving her father ample opportunity to kiss Santana again and again without her even noticing.

He wraps his arms around his girlfriend and whispers in her ear. "You're totally perfect, Santana. I'm so happy you and Aliena get along. You've made me the happiest man alive."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LaurenKnight13, she knows why. Thank you for the ideas as well!**

**And all those who read and review, or just read: thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>On a Saturday morning a few weeks later, Santana wakes up alone in bed. The smell of coffee spreading through the apartment tells her that her boyfriend isn't far away. The thought makes her smile - Quinten really is her boyfriend, and they really are living together. It's been a while now, but at times it still makes her feel giddy.<p>

She stretches and goes over the day in her head. Holly has moved to New York with Aliena, which means that they get to spend more time together. Holly has a job starting on Monday, so Quinten and Santana offered to take Aliena for the weekend. Santana has to admit that she likes the girl more than she thought she would. Aliena is very honest and just fun to be around. She's warmed to Santana as well, which is a relief to everyone. After all, this is the first time she has to share her daddy with someone else.

A few minutes later, Quinten enters the bedroom carrying a tray with two cups of coffee that smell ridiculously good. Just like the sight of him in nothing but his boxers looks ridiculously good. Santana licks her lips and smirks. "You're my favourite."

Quinten hands the tray over to Santana and gets comfortable on the bed. "Glad to hear it. I just got a text from Holly, she's dropping Aliena off in two hours." He quirks an eyebrow. "Sounds like plenty of time to have some... fun," he smirks.

Santana bites her lip and places the coffee tray on the ground next to the bed. She rolls over to Quinten and leans in for a kiss. He responds eagerly and immediately takes off her shirt. Her hands blindly find their way to his boxer shorts and in no time, they're both naked.

Santana has just wrapped her hand around his dick when his cellphone rings. They both groan.

"Don't answer," Santana says. "I really need you right now."

Quinten closes his eyes and grunts. "Fucking hell, I need you too, but it could be about Aliena."

Santana nods. He's right. She takes a deep breath. "Okay, you should probably pick up."

She watches him as he picks up the phone. After a few seconds, his face changes and Santana gets scared that something happened to Aliena - she's never seen him this worried. He frowns, and then says: "I'll be right there."

He puts down the phone and Santana's almost too afraid to ask what's wrong - what if she doesn't want to know the answer?

"It's my sister," he says, looking stunned. "Brittany's had an accident. She's in hospital. They don't know if she'll make it."

Santana gets up and walks over to him so she can hug him. "You've told me about her. She's strong. I'm sure she'll be fine. Are you heading over there now?"

He nods. Then he realises. "Shit. Aliena - I have to let Holly know that she can't come over."

Santana shakes her head. "No. You go to the hospital, and Aliena can still come over. I'll take her out, spend some time with her. We can swing by the hospital when you let us know it's okay."

He frowns. "You're sure? She's my little girl, but I'd understand if you wouldn't feel up to taking care of her all day."

"She's your little girl, and you're my boyfriend. She's part of who you are, so of course I don't mind taking care of her. Besides, she's awesome to be around. It's not a heavy task - I want to do this."

Finally, a small smile plays on his lips. "Okay. Thank you, baby. I guess I'd better go and get dressed then. And give Holly a call so she can tell Aliena I won't be here."

* * *

><p>Santana makes sure she's got her cellphone with her at all times, in case Quinten wants to call her to give her an update or just to talk. Holly drops Aliena off, who looks worried and sad.<p>

"Do you know what happened to aunt Brittany?" Aliena asks Santana while she's pouring a glass of orange juice.

Santana shakes her head. "I just know she was in an accident. But your daddy promised to let us know how she's doing." Just at that moment, her phone rings. She looks at the screen and smiles. "See, it's your daddy. I'm sure he'll know more now."

"Hi, Quinten," Santana says, putting her finger on her lips so Aliena knows to be quiet. „How is she?"

"It's not as bad as they thought," Quinten says, the relief audible in his voice. "She'll make it, no doubt. Some drunk dude ran her over while she was crossing the street. She's got two broken ribs, a broken arm and a severe concussion. She's awake now, and she's on heavy sedatives, but she'll be okay. Sam and I are staying here though, we want to support her. Can I talk to Aliena for a second?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm really glad she's going to be okay."

Aliena's face lights up at those words, and Santana hands over the phone to her. "Hi, daddy!"

Santana can't hear what Quinten is saying to his daughter, but he's clearly trying to explain what's going on the best he can.

"Tell aunt Brittany I love her very much and she has to be okay because I need to tell her about my new rabbit, Randy."

A few seconds later, Aliena hands the phone back to Santana. "He wants to say something to you."

"Yeah?" Santana says into the phone.

"We'll see how things develop but I might be staying over at the hospital tonight. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. You do what you need to do, Aliena and I will be fine."

"Okay, I'll let you know. You can probably come here tomorrow with Aliena. She's excited about Randy - her last rabbit died a few months ago and she's wanted a new one ever since."

"Sure. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will." She can almost hear the smile in his voice. "I love you, baby."

Now it's her turn to smile. "I love you too." Aliena waves to get her attention and then puts her fingers together in a heart. Santana chuckles. "And so does Aliena."

"Put me on speaker for a second?"

Santana does so, and Quinten clearly addresses Aliena. "Princess, daddy loves you very much too. I can't wait to see you again! You can probably come here tomorrow. I want you not to worry because aunt Brittany will be fine. You can just have fun with Santana, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" Aliena shouts happily.

Santana ends the call and turns to Aliena. "So, looks like it's just us then! What do you want to do?"

Aliena shrugs. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

Santana frowns exaggeratedly and pretends to think very hard, which makes Aliena giggle. "I've been thinking - it truly has been ages since I've been to Build-a-Bear."

"Yay!" Aliena jumps up. „I love love love Build-a-Bear! Please can we go? Please?"

"Of course we can."

* * *

><p>They end up spending way more time at the store than Santana thought was even possible. It's absolutely insane how much accessories and clothes you can buy for these stuffed animals, but the smile on Aliena's face and her excitement make up for the giant gap this trip has left in her wallet. The old Santana would have been annoyed and demanded her money back from the kid's dad, but she doesn't even care. Seeing Aliena this happy is worth much more than her wallet can hold.<p>

Aliena is cradling her new stuffed rabbit in her arms, talking to it softly about her family. About her mommy and her daddy, her uncle Sam, her aunt Brittany, her rabbit Randy - and it almost melts Santana's heart when she hears Aliena say: „And Santana, she's daddy's girlfriend and she's really pretty and really nice."

Finally, Aliena turns her attention back to Santana. "Can we get something for aunt Brittany? Daddy said we could probably visit her tomorrow."

"Of course," Santana smiles. „Or even better - you can make something for her!"

"Oh, I can do a painting!" Aliena says excitedly. "I can paint Randy for her so she can meet him already because Randy's at home now."

"That sounds like a great idea," Santana agrees. "Let's go and get what we need to make this awesome painting."

An hour later, Aliena is working on her painting in the utmost concentration. Santana shakes her head - if anyone had told her a year ago that she'd be making a painting with a five-year-old and actually having fun, she's have declared them mad. But Aliena is just adorable, and Santana got so attached to her already.

When it's finished, Santana takes Aliena to the bathroom so she can clean off the paint that she got all over herself. The end result doesn't look like a rabbit that much, but it's the idea that counts. Aliena surprises Santana by hugging her when they get back to the kitchen.

"Today was so much fun, Santana," Aliena says softly. "I didn't even have time to miss daddy."

Santana smiles and convinces herself that those aren't tears she can feel prickling in the corner of her eyes. "I had fun too, Aliena."

"I love my daddy. And I love my mommy. And I also love you."

Okay - now she really can't deny it, they're tears. "I love you too," Santana smiles, and she means it.

"Can we watch princess movies on the big TV tonight?" Aliena asks, completely unaware of the emotional state Santana is in.

"I'll do you one better - we can make popcorn and then watch princess movies in the lounge!"

"Yay!" Aliena squeals happily.

Santana chuckles and grabs her phone to text Quinten.

_**Your little girl is the best. She just told me she loves me. And I love her too.**_

It doesn't take long for him to reply.

_**Quinten: For real? Wow. Fuck. I love you both so much. I'm so happy right now.**_

Santana smiles and replies. _**For real. We love you too. Now I'm off to make popcorn and watch princess movies!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Santana checks her phone again to be sure of the room number. 208. Aliena's holding her hand, carrying the painting they made of her rabbit tightly in the other. Santana can't deny being slightly nervous - after all, this is the first time she'll meet Quinten's brother and sister.

"I can't wait to see aunt Brittany!" Aliena says excitedly. "She always has a plush for me and she's really funny."

They enter the elevator and Santana is about the press the button for the right floor when Aliena beats her to it. "Daddy always let me do it," she explains.

"You know, I don't think your aunt Brittany will have a plush for you, Aliena," Santana says carefully. "She hasn't been home since the accident and I don't think she had one with her when the accident happened."

Aliena frowns, then shrugs. "That's okay. I can't wait for her to meet Randy!"

When they arrive at room 208, the door is slightly ajar. Santana recognizes Quinten's chuckle coming from inside. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she takes a deep breath. _What if they don't like me? _She shakes her head. They're in a hospital, they will hardly busy themselves judging her.

"Come on," Aliena says impatiently. "Let's go inside."

"Alright. Why don't you give me your painting? I'm sure your daddy will want to hug you and you wouldn't want your painting to get creased, would you?"

Aliena gives her a beaming smile and hands her the painting before running inside. Quinten looks up and his beaming smile warms Santana's heart. He scoops Aliena up in his arms, hugging her tightly. Santana stands by the door awkwardly, not entirely sure how to do this. She's not used to being this insecure.

"Santana, come over here," Quinten says, putting Aliena down. The little girl immediately runs over to her aunt, trying to hug her. A blonde guy, who Santana assumes is their brother Sam, helps her up. Aliena then grabs the drawing and starts talking to her aunt about Randy the rabbit. Quinten wraps his arms around Santana and kisses her on the lips. "Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Santana smiles. "We've been great. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Quinten coughs and blushes. "Right. Santana, this is Brittany, my baby sister. She's been in hospital a thousand times, but for once, it's not her fault. Brittany, this is Santana - the love of my life and the woman I will marry one day."

Brittany smiles brightly. "When I get out of this place and away from my overprotective brothers, you will have to tell me what you put in his food, Santana. Quinten never falls in love. He goes on tons of dates, but falling in love? No. His twin, Sam, though - does nothing but."

"Hey, that's not true," Sam protests. He rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "So I'm Sam, Quinten's brother. You might've heard one of my songs -"

"You're meeting my girlfriend, not selling yourself. Jesus, turn it off," Quinten laughs. He wraps an arm around Santana's waist again. "My idiot brother here really wants to make it with his music and he has a hard time not trying to get you to buy his album, even though it hasn't been released yet."

"It's fine," Santana smiles. "It's really nice to meet you guys - Quinten's told me about you. I wish the circumstances were different, though. But I heard you'll get through fine?"

Brittany nods. "Yep. Pretty soon, I'll be heading home. I'm not sure when I can start dancing again, though. But the doctor said that if I just stick to the program, I'll recover completely. I can't wait to chase around after my favorite niece again!"

Aliena sighs. "I'm your _only_ niece, aunt Brittany!"

"And still you're my favorite!" Brittany beams. "Quinten, I have to say - good job," she winks at her brother. "I can definitely see why you decided to keep Santana around."

Quinten rolls his eyes. "Don't mind her, Santana. Brittany's… honest. And actually, I was pretty lucky myself that Santana wanted to keep me around. You can have any guy or girl you want, baby, and still you chose me."

"Aww," Brittany gushes. "You guys are adorable! Just look at you. I can totally see you getting married one day. I get dibs on being bridesmaid though, right? Unless you have a throng of sisters and cousins fighting for the spot?"

Santana shrugs with a small smile. She really doesn't want to get into that right now. She loves that Quinten has a close family, but that doesn't make it any less of a sore spot for herself. "No, the position is free. But don't start planning just yet - we want to get married but it's not like it'll happen tomorrow."

"I get to be best man, right, Quinten?" Sam joins in on the conversation.

"Sure, you get to be best man as Santana gets married to the more handsome of two brothers," Quinten winks.

"Santana, I need you to do me a favor," Brittany says over Sam's protests. "Mom, dad and Matthew are flying in tomorrow. We haven't seen them in a while, so I've been trying to convince Quinten to go home for the night and get some decent rest, but he insists on staying here."

Santana quirks an eyebrow. "You should listen to your sister, baby. You're coming home with me tonight, whether you like it or not. You need your sleep. Also, don't worry about work, I'll make sure it all gets arranged in time. You're taking a few days off."

Quinten looks like he's about to protest, but Santana looks him in the eye and cocks her head a little. She quirks the other eyebrow as well. Quinten just nods. "Right. I'll go home tonight, get some sleep."

Brittany smirks. "Looks like you got him trained in no time, Santana. I like it."

"Then you have to sleep, daddy," Aliena says. "Sometimes you and Santana play fun games until super late."

"Fun games?" Sam asks amusedly. "What kind of games?"

"I don't know," Aliena shrugs. "But it sounds like fun because they giggle a lot and then they're surprised all the time so it must be a fun game if they don't know what happens next. They ooooh and aaaah all the time."

Quinten and Santana blush, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

* * *

><p>That night, Santana is already in bed when Quinten finishes Aliena's bedtime story. He gets ready for the night before joining his girlfriend. When he slips in beside her, she wraps her arms around him, holding him close.<p>

"So, how are you doing?" she asks softly.

He leans in to kiss her. "I'm okay. It was quite the scare - I've been really worried. But Brittany's going to be okay. Thanks again for taking care of Aliena for so long. I know it was very last-minute and it wasn't fair to spring this on you."

Santana chuckles. "Don't worry, I had fun. I really did. I never expected it, but Aliena and I get along great. And as I said - she loves me, I love her. She's not my kid, but she might as well be. Are you looking forward to seeing your parents?"

Quinten smiles. "Yeah, it's been a while. Brittany's going to be fine so they didn't really need to fly in, but the minute they heard she was in an accident, they booked their tickets. And now that you've forced me to take a few days off, it's a perfect opportunity to see them again. I'm also really looking forward to you meeting them. I'm super proud of my sexy girlfriend," he grins.

Santana swallows. "You want me to meet your parents?"

Quinten cups her cheek and looks her in the eye. "Of course. Why not? You'll be fine - I'm sure they'll love you. Besides, didn't you love my dad's books?"

Santana laughs nervously. "Yeah, I love Robert Fabray, the author. But I'm still a bit anxious meeting him, I mean - I admire the guy. And then he turns out to be my boyfriend's dad, so if I don't make a good impression, I'm screwed. And your mom - I'm the girl marrying her son!"

"She'd only give you a hard time if she noticed that you make me unhappy. But you don't - you make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. She won't judge you, don't worry. She didn't judge Holly either and she had my kid without being my girlfriend. And besides, you're a hotshot lawyer, you have nothing to be nervous about. You eat experienced lawyers for breakfast every day."

"I love your confidence," Santana smiles. She kisses his neck and grins. "In every area. But I promised your sister I'd let you sleep, so we'll keep the sexiness for tomorrow. Unless your parents are staying here?"

"No, my mom's staying at Sam's place. He's single now, so he's got room. My dad and Matthew are staying at Brittany's place, since she's in hospital anyway. Aliena loves her grandparents, so she'll probably want to stay with them for at least a night."

"Sounds like we can play really fun games tomorrow, then," Santana winks.

"Definitely," Quinten nods. He yawns - after all, it's been a tiring few days and he didn't get any decent sleep the night before. "Good night, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too," Santana whispers, running her hand through his hair before giving him a last kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes, Anna?" Santana answers her assistant's call.

"Someone's here for you," Anna explains. "Should I let him in?"

Santana frowns. "I don't have an appointment I forgot about, do I?" she asks worriedly - if there's anything she hates, it's having to work without being prepared or at least having an idea what it's about."

Anna doesn't answer and Santana can hear some scuffling, and then her favorite voice in the world fills her ear. "It's me, baby. Quinten. You know, the guy who lives with you?" he says teasingly.

A smile grows on Santana's face. "Come in here - you at least need to explain what the hell you're doing here when I explicitly told you that you and some time off from work."

The door opens and even though he's spent the past few days at the hospital worrying over his sister, he still looks devastatingly handsome. He's wearing his favorite shirt - she calls it his lumberjack shirt jokingly - and a pair of well-fitting jeans. He closes the door behind him and without even greeting her, he walks over to her and pulls her in for a scorching kiss. She's taken by surprise and her entire body feels like it's on fire. His hands roam her back and then her ass, his tongue is controlling hers, his lips tasting hers. She can feel in his kiss how badly he wants her, and when he pulls her closer into him, she can definitely feel it between his legs.

The kiss ends naturally. Santana smirks. "Well, hell to you too, Quinten Fabray."

To her surprise, he lifts her up and puts her on the desk. He kisses her again, softer now as he concentrates on unbuttoning her blouse.

"Do you remember the first time we made love? It was just sex back then," he says in between kisses. "You'd called me into your office and you were horny as fuck."

"You made sure I won't ever forget," Santana points out, moaning as he gets rid of her blouse and unzips her skirt. "That was so hot." She's working on his buttons, and when she gets rid of his shirt, she can't help but admire his naked torso. This man is so fit, his body so perfect. And then he looks at her and gives her that sexy smile and she knows that he has her - all of her.

Santana doesn't care about the papers getting shuffled around on her desk as they get rid of the rest of their clothes. She wants to wrap her legs around her boyfriend and screw him until he forgets his name, but before she can do anything, he's gathered her in his arm and carrying her over to the largest couch.

She wraps her arms around his neck and drags one hand down, her nails scratching his chest, leaving red marks. His breathing grows heavier, but he doesn't give in. He puts her down on the couch and grabs her legs to spread them when she seizes the opportunity and wraps her hand around his dick. He clearly didn't expect this and moans, sending shivers down her spine. She works her way from the base of his dick slowly to the head, her hand pulsating around him, kneading him softly, until she rubs the head with the pad of her thumb. She knows exactly what kind of circles to make to get him to stiffen in her hand and she loves it. His face flushes, he throws his head back, and the groans come from so deep inside. She squeezes a little bit harder and uses her other hand to fondle his balls.

"Fuck", he keens, and it makes her nipples so damn hard to hear him in such a vulnerable state, putty in her hands. He rocks his hips into her hands, entirely lost in the moment. She leans forward and replaces her thumb with her lips, sucking ever so softly on the head of his dick. She feeds herself more, little by little, hollowing her cheeks around his member - licking, sucking, and then humming.

Her mouth is full with his throbbing dick, so thick and delicious. She feels the precut on her tongue and swallows it eagerly, making him moan even louder. When the head of his dick taps the back of her tongue, ready to slip into her throat, he seems to regain his senses.

He growls, annoyed with himself that he lost control for a little while. Only Santana can do this to him - get him to let go. Santana would normally insist on deep throating him, but she knows what this is about. Quinten's been feeling worried about his sister, hating how little he could do for her - and this is his moment to regain control, to control something, making him feel like he's not completely powerless.

So when he grabs her legs again and spreads them wide open, she lets him. He lines up his dick with her entrance and doesn't do anything to prepare her - he enters her in one go, filling her to the hilt instantly. She's wet and willing, and her pussy welcomes him inside, massaging his dick. He doesn't waste any time and pounds her, filling her up completely, then withdrawing, then pushing into her again. His hands now find her hips, and then her ass as he pulls her into him, lifting her hips from the couch.

Quinten lets out animalistic groans, grunting every time his balls slap against her thighs. Sweat is streaming down his face, his chest, tracing his hard abs. "You're mine," he says, his voice so different, so low. "All mine."

It makes her so wet that he easily goes deeper and deeper inside. Right when she least expects it, he keeps still. Her pussy is full of his cock, fluttering around it frantically, begging him to fuck her. Then he moves his hips in a circling motion, starting very slowly, but building up the pace. The change of direction makes her lose her mind a little bit, and then he lies down on top of her. She can feel his skin on her stiff nipples, his hot breath in her neck, his dick deep inside of her as he goes back to blowing her pussy, still circling his hips. Then he brings one hand to her ass, pushing her into him, and brings the other between them to touch her clit.

"Fuck, Quinten," Santana breathes heavily. It's so much - feeling his perfect sweaty body sliding across hers, his delicious dick screwing her senseless, his hand kneading her ass and the other taking care of her clit. Then he bites down on her neck, making sure not to hurt her, licking her skin then sucking it between his teeth.

He moves his mouth from her neck to her tits and sucks on her nipples, then breathing down on them, making them rise up in attention. She takes him by surprise by grabbing his buttocks and forcing their bodies together outside of the pace he's been setting.

To her immense satisfaction, she can feel him emptying his load inside of her. His hot cum leaks inside her and spreads instantly. He's lost all control of his body and is spasming on top of her, his hips jerking, filling her again and again.

She pushes him away, her pussy suddenly empty, and before he can voice his confusion she pushes him again so he'll take the hint and lie down. She quickly covers the head of his dick, spurting cum, with her mouth and swallows it all.

"Fuck," is all he can say as she sucks on his dick, making sure to get all of his seed out. She milks it to the very last drop, and he's just spent when he finishes climaxing. But his girlfriend just gave him the most amazing orgasm ever. He's strong and she's light, so he has no trouble pulling her into him. "Sit on my face," he orders her.

Soon, his tongue is inside her pussy, and he can still taste traces of the cum he left earlier. He licks her eagerly as his nose rubs her clit, and she's riding his face with so much vigor that it doesn't take her long to reach her own orgasm. She slumps down on top of him, and they wriggle until they've found a comfortable cuddling position.

They're silent and panting for a while, Quinten's arms wrapped around Santana lovingly. He's the first to speak. "Good afternoon, baby girl."

She laughs. "You could say that. What happened to staying at home?"

He shrugs. "I tried. I went to the hospital, I met up with my parents, but I missed you and decided I didn't really want to wait for tonight until we could play fun games."

"Hmm, I like your impatience," she smiles. "But I still want my fun games tonight."

"Oh, you _will _get them, don't you worry," he winks.

And that's the thing - with Quinten, she never feels the need to worry. She knows he'll just deliver the way he always does.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've had some people asking for an update, so here it is! I expect the next chapter to be the last one for this story, but I'm not ruling out a sequel in the future if enough people want to read that :)**

* * *

><p>Santana takes a deep breath, checking her appearance in the mirror for the millionth time. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, then puts it back, undecided.<p>

The time has finally come to meet Quinten's parents. There's no putting it off anymore without making it look suspicious. She knows they must be good people - after all, they raised Quinten, Sam and Brittany. But still, she's nervous as hell. She's never done this 'meet the parents' thing before and doesn't have a clue what's expected of her. Before Sam came over to pick up Aliena, Quinten's little girl did tell her that her grandparents are really nice. But of course grandparents being nice to their grandkid doesn't necessarily mean they'll be nice to their son's girlfriend.

Quinten walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around her from behind, tenderly kissing her neck. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he reassures her. "I'm sure they'll love you, baby girl."

Santana blushes at the term of endearment. "You're wrinkling my dress," she pouts, evading his kind words. She searches his penetrating hazel eyes in the mirror and sighs. "Maybe we should just call it off, wait until a better time. Brittany's in hospital, I'm sure they're too worried about her to be really into this."

Quinten laughs and clacks his tongue. "Jesus, Santana, you're a hotshot badass lawyer. Why are you so scared to meet my parents? Brittany's in hospital and as sad as it is, they're all so busy that it took that kind of thing to get them together. But they're here now, Brittany will make a full recovery and they're dying to meet you. I have been telling them about this amazing woman I want to be with for the rest of my life and Aliena's been talking their ears off about you. They sure as hell want to see the woman who managed to win her heart. They'll love you. Don't worry, okay?"

Santana smiles, feeling a warmth spread throughout her at those kind words. She nods firmly. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Santana is pacing the living room, jumping up slightly when the doorbell rings. Quinten handles the intercom and a minute later, he lets his parents in. His father and his husband lean in for a hug, but his mother doesn't waste any time and instantly makes her way to Santana.<p>

Judy Fabray puts her hands on Santana's shoulder and unashamedly looks her over. Santana's heart is hammering in her chest and she almost cries with relief when Judy nods firmly and says: "Aliena was right. You _are _beautiful. Welcome to the family, Santana. I'm Judy Fabray - keeping the name because changing it again is _such _a hassle, and there's really no shame in being a Fabray."

Santana grins. Judy's eyes - hazel, like Quinn's - sparkle."Thank you. It's wonderful to meet you - Quinten has told me all about his family. I met Brittany and Sam earlier, they're lovely."

Judy takes Santana's arm and wants to guide her to the table when the man who looks so much like Quinten that he must be his father butts in. Robert Fabray is tall and muscular like Quinten, his blonde hair greying, but his smile wide nonetheless.

"Don't steal her yet, Judy," he chastises his ex-wife gently. "I haven't had a chance to introduce myself." Santana expects a handshake, but is surprised to receive a hug instead. "My name is Robert Fabray. I'm proud to say I'm your boyfriend's father. I understand you've read my books, so I've decided already that you can do no wrong, ever."

Santana chuckles and casts a glance at Quinten, who is beaming. "I'm a huge fan," she confirms. "I'm actually a bit intimidated, to be honest."

"No need, this one's a puppy," the other man says. He extends his hand and Santana takes it to shake it. "I'm Matthew Fabray, which means you truly are surrounded by Fabrays tonight."

"I can think of worse things," Santana chuckles, then addresses all three of them. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Quinten's told us all about you on the phone," Judy gushes. "I'm sure my son has never been so in love, not even in his high school days with that girl - what was her name, Robert?"

Quinten blushes furiously. "Let's go and sit down. I'm making spaghetti, but it's not quite finished yet. What do you guys want to drink?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Santana already feels like she's known these people all her life. Aliena and Quinten were right - she had nothing to worry about. She can really see how Quinten fits into this family and pushes away the pang of jealousy at how tight this bunch is, especially considering Brittany and Sam into the equation.<p>

Even though Robert and Judy got divorced and Robert remarried, nobody seems to be holding any grudges. This family's certainly a world apart from the one she grew up in, and she decides then and there that Quinten doesn't have to meet her dad and her brother, unless he absolutely insists. They never truly cared about her anyway, so why should she make an effort to include them in her life when she hasn't heard from either of them since getting her job? Even then, all she got was a raised eyebrow from her father and his opinion that surely, there were more prestigious law firms in New York.

"Aliena adores you, Santana. She's such a daddy's girl, I'd never have expected her to accept anyone as his girlfriend," Judy smiles. "It makes me so happy that you're all getting along so well."

"She's a sweetheart," Santana nods. "I just took my time with her, really. Although I have to say it came as quite the surprise when I found out about her. I didn't know Quinten had a daughter when we started dating."

Matthew gasps. "Quinten! Why on earth would you not tell someone you're dating that you have kids?"

Quinten, who's nervously watching the clock to make sure his food won't burn, purses his lips in thought. "I never brought it up with anyone I went on a date with. I wanted to be sure I could see myself with that woman in the long run, which was my requirement for taking anyone on a second date. Even then, I waited a while with Santana, to be really sure."

"I'm sure it was tactical," Santana teases, fully at ease. "He made me fall in love with him first, so by the time he told me he had a kid, I wanted him to be my boyfriend so badly I'd deal with anything."

"Hm, I really should go check out the food," Quinten smirks, leaning in for a soft peck on Santana's lips before getting up. Judy, Robert and Matthew coo at how adorably in love their son is, but Santana doesn't mind one bit.

"Quinten's a much better cook than I am," Santana admits. "He made me lasagna on our first date and it'd been ages since I'd had a home-cooked meal. I was always too busy to take the time, but Quinten takes such good care of me. He's amazing."

"He is. But then, we raised him well," Robert winks. "So, which one of my novels is your favourite?" he asks, leaning forward in Santana's direction.

Matthew slaps Robert's shoulder playfully. "You are _so _vain, Robert Fabray. Jesus," he laughs.

Santana smiles as well, but this really isn't a hard question at all. "I love all your work, but _Waiting Souls _is definitely my favorite. It's always stuck with me for some reason.

Robert smiles. "That's funny. I wrote about 95% of that novel when I was at home with the boys after Judy had gone back to work. I only finished it years later, though. I believe Quinten and Sam were in college by then."

"Speaking of college," Judy butts in. "Quinten was so stubborn about money! He knew we'd give him whatever he needed, but he'd always say we had three kids to put through college and a life of our own to lead, so he'd be making his own money as much as he could. So he's been an underwear model for a few years!"

Santana laughs. "He actually told me about that on one of our first dates," she smiles, remembering her reaction back then. "Please tell me you've got some pictures left!"

Judy smirks conspiringly and raises an eyebrow, telling Santana immediately where Quinten got that trait from. "I'm his mother. I have every photo that was published. I'll show you over Christmas."

Matthew sees the confused look on Santana's face. "If you ever had them, your days of quiet Christmases are over, dear. From now on, Christmas is celebrated with all of us. Judy, Robert and me, but also Sam, Brittany, Quinten, Holly and Aliena. And if Sam and Brittany are seeing anyone by then, they're invited too."

Santana grins. She's never had the picture book Christmas before and as a little girl, she always longed for it. She almost can't wait.

"Santana!" Quinten's voice floats in from the kitchen.

Robert raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like you're needed."

Santana makes her way to the kitchen and stops in the kitchen frame momentarily, taking in the image of her handsome boyfriend. His hair's a bit ruffled, his cheeks are red. She licks her lips at what she knows his body looks like underneath the smart shirt and the dark jeans. She walks over to him and kisses his lips lovingly. "Hi."

He grins at her. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Santana beams, and she means it. "Your parents are lovely, I'm not nervous at all anymore. It's like I've known them for ages."

It's now Quinten who leans in for a kiss. He puts the pot he was holding on the stove and cups both Santana's cheek, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She moans softly, can't help herself, when she feels his tongue caressing hers gently.

"I love you," he mumbles against her lips.

She lets out a happy sigh. "So do I. Now, what did you need me for?"

"To live," he replies honestly.

Santana laughs, shaking her head. "I meant, what did you call me to the kitchen for, silly!"

He blushes, then laughs himself. "Oh. Uh - could you carry the pasta bowl? I'll bring the sauce and cheese."

* * *

><p>The three Fabrays stay for hours after dinner, but Santana doesn't mind. She's not even bored a single minute and is startled at the time when they start cleaning up. When everything's put away, she snakes her arms around Quinten's waist.<p>

"Thank you for introducing me to them, I had fun," she says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I told you so. Let's go to bed, okay? Aliena's not here, we can be loud…" he says suggestively.

She nods, feeling the effect of his words between her legs and takes his hand, guiding him to the bedroom. She watches him undress and licks her lips. A smirk spreads on his handsome face.

He lies back on the bed as Santana undresses herself and crawls up to him. She moves between his legs and simply stares at his dick.

He quirks an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Santana nods. "Yeah. Your cock is just really sexy. I love to look at it." He grins and his cock hardens under her stare. She then wraps her lips around the head and palms his balls. He hardens under her touch and when she takes his shaft in her mouth entirely, it only takes some well-placed flutters of her tongue to feel him swell inside her mouth.

She increases the suction until she can feel the vein running along his cock throbbing. He really is so big, stretching her mouth deliciously. She sucks on him, still playing with his balls, and then moves one hand to his stomach to feel his hard abs working under her fingers.

She loves the sounds he makes when she sucks on his dick as if it was a lollipop, and she definitely loves the husk in his voice when he warns her: "Shit, babe, I'm going to cum!" before spilling his load inside her mouth. She swallows, eager to get every last drop.

When his dick has finally gone soft, he pulls her up into his arms and kisses her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now fuck me all night long."

"Gladly," he grins.


	15. Chapter 15

**A few months later**

Santana shivers when she enters the apartment, reluctantly taking off her coat. Winter is always cold in New York and sometimes, she thinks she'll never grow used to it, no matter how many years she's spent here.

"Aliena?" she calls out as she goes about putting away the groceries. If someone had told her a year ago she'd enjoy this domestic bless of going grocery shopping taking into account the preferences of a fiancée and a six-year-old, she'd have declared them mad. But nothing about it is as dreadful as it had always seemed in the past.

Santana frowns, worry creeping up when her favorite little girl in the world doesn't respond. She makes her way to Aliena's bedroom, only to find a note in Quinten's nearly illegible scribble on it - he tried, using capital letters only, but it's not much use. Luckily, she's so used to his handwriting that it doesn't take her very long to decipher.

_Holly is taking Aliena out for Christmas shopping. She__'__s staying over tonight to look after her. Go to our bedroom and find the box. _

_ Quinten x_

Frowning, Santana follows his instructions. She finds a box of which she immediately recognizes the size. She opens it and indeed finds a beautiful red dress with a plunging neckline. Tears sting behind her eyes when she remembers that she mentioned loving this dress months ago, but had decided not to buy it, despite loving it so much, knowing she probably wouldn't wear it enough to justify the price.

There's another note in the box.

_Put this on and find me. I__'__m at the Mandarin Oriental, in the Hudson River View Room. It__'__s booked for Quinten and Santana Fabray-Lopez. I hope to see you here soon, baby. I love you._

_ Quinten x_

Santana frowns again, wondering what all of this is about. She trusts her fiancée completely, though, and makes her way to the bathroom for a quick shower before she dresses up. She wonders if she should call him and ask him what's going on, but decides against it. He'd never tell her anyway, he loves surprising her.

She looks up the directions to the hotel, but then decides to take a cab. She's not sure how Quinten got there, after all. When she arrives at the Mandarin Oriental, she looks around, taking in the beautiful surroundings. Her heart beats rapidly when she walks up to the reception desk and asks for a key card to the room booked for Quinten and Santana Fabray-Lopez. It makes her giddy, hearing their names together.

The receptionist checks Santana's ID and then hands her the key card with a smile, explaining how to get to the room. She has to try a few times before she can open the door - it's insane how nervous this man can make her, even though she trusts him completely. As soon as she opens the door, she's awed by the breathtaking view of the Hudson river. Quinten stands by the window, looking handsome as ever in the suit she likes best on him.

"Quinten, what is all this?" she asks, unable to help himself.

He shrugs, a satisfied smile on his face. "You look beautiful, baby." He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, leaning in for a kiss that manages to make her feel like the strongest person on earth and make her weak in the knees at the same time. He kisses her patiently, as if it's the first time and he wants to savour her taste, commit every inch of her tongue and lips to memory. She notices he's wearing the perfume that's her favorite for him.

The kiss makes her want so much more than that, but then Quinten lets go and inhales deeply. He takes her hand guides her to the window so they can enjoy the view. He's silent, but then he chuckles. "This reminds me of the first time we had sex," he explains.

Santana shudders at the memory. "That was so hot and so scary at the same time."

"Mostly hot, though," Quinten smiles, and Santana could swear that smile is making her fall in love with him all over again. "Maybe we can do it again?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

Santana licks her lips, decides to tease him. "If you're a good boy."

"You're nervous," he says, merely observing, looking straight through her act.

Santana takes his hand and licks her lips. "I'm just… a bit overwhelmed by all this. I mean, I didn't forget a really important anniversary, did I?"

Quinten chuckles. "You didn't, don't worry."

"Then what is all of this for? Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I don't understand it. My birthday's not for months and this isn't the time of year we got together either…"

"I… I was going to wait after dinner," he says, his voice suddenly quiet and trembling a little. "But seeing you like this… I just can't wait. Take in the view, Santana. Really look at it."

She does as he asks, turning to the windows again. Snow covers the rooftops, lights twinkle everywhere. New York City is alive and ready to celebrate Christmas, and it's absolutely beautiful. Quinten walks over to her and stands next to her, lacing their fingers together. He tugs at her hand gently and she turns her head to give him a questioning look.

She gasps lightly when suddenly, he drops on one knee and it all makes sense. "Quinten…" she says, too surprised to add anything else. Sure, they've been talking together forever, but she'd started doubting he even wanted to marry at all.

"Santana Lopez, as you may have noticed, I am completely and utterly in love with you. Meeting you has changed my life in so many ways. When you summoned me to your office that faithful day, I thought I'd done something wrong, but couldn't figure out what. I was really fucking scared, because you're Santana Lopez, so who wouldn't be? Then you asked me how big my dick was and before I could even tell you, you decided to check it out for yourself. Now everyone knows you're unusual, but I didn't expect that. I didn't expect the hot sex that followed either. It took some obstacles before we started dating, there were some misunderstandings. But I've never regretted taking you on that first date. I've never enjoying a power struggle so much - you being a top and me being a top. After all this time, the sex is still really fucking hot. But what we have is so much more than that.

When I wake up in the morning and I see your face, I feel so blessed to know you. Your smile is a beautiful sight and I've wanted to capture it many times, but the picture never does your radiance justice. Your voice drives me wild and when you look at me, I swear I could drown in your eyes, but I don't mind. You're insanely beautiful and wildly interesting. I can talk to you for hours and never feel bored. We have so much in common, but then you can have this opinion that totally surprises me at other times, and I love that. I also love the way you feel in my arms, the way you smell when we just had sex, or when we're about to go out. I love how soft your skin feels, and how beautifully it contrasts with mine. I love making you laugh, it's pure music.

You get along so well with Aliena and that means the world to me. Aliena is my princess and I'd very much like for you to be my queen. So, Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

Santana is stunned to silence by the speech, tears streaming down her face, and then he holds out a box and opens it. A beautiful ring glistens inside and she dries her eyes to take a good look. It's perfect.

She wants to say _yes _with all the love and giddiness and excitement that's coursing through her veins, but her voice seems to betray her and it only comes out as barely audible, small scratch: "Yes!"

Quinten smiles and fishes his phone out of this pocket. Santana frowns - who could he be wanting to call right now? - but then he taps a few times and turns the screen to her.

She smiles when she sees Aliena sitting on her bed, looking very serious.

"My daddy just asked you to marry him. I really hope you said yes, but if you didn't, then one: you're stupid and two: it's not too late. He's gonna ask you again, and this is why you should say yes. My daddy is the best daddy in the world, so it totally makes sense that he'll be the best husband too. Trust me, boys suck, and my daddy is the only boy I know who doesn't suck. So you'd better marry him before I do. I guess my grandpas are boys who don't suck too, but they're too old to marry and besides, I'm only six, that would be totally gross. And uncle Sam's alright, but his lips are really big and I think he'd probably swallow you if you kissed him and if you married him, you'd have to kiss him. He's also a bit weird sometimes so I think you'd better marry my daddy. We can really be a family then and I get to call you Mami. At least, that's what daddy said -" here, Quinten interrupts off screen: "Only if you're okay with that, Santana." Aliena looks into the camera pleadingly, her big eyes bound to break many hearts in the future. "If you didn't say yes before, you'd better do so now. If you said yes: yay! Can I call you Mami and help you pick out the dress?"

Quinten stands up and Santana wraps her arms around him, kissing his lips hungrily. "Yes!" she says again, breathlessly. "Of course I want to marry you! Of course I want to be Santana Fabray! Yes" kiss, "Yes" kiss, "Yes" kiss, "Yes" kiss,"Yes" kiss,"Yes!"

"Thank you," he grins. "I already was the happiest man in the world, but it only got better. I love you, baby. I can't wait to be your husband.

She licks her lips and smiles. "I can't wait to fuck my husband."

He gulps and she takes him by surprise, unbuttoning his jacket. They undress each other, urgently but at the same time taking care not to ruin the expensive clothes. Santana wraps her nimble fingers around Quinten's large dick, squeezing her hand around it and flicking her thumb over the head.

She knows just how to tug at him and stroke him to get him hard and then pushes him back onto the immaculate bed. She climbs on top of him and spreads her legs wide. His hazel eyes haze over with lust and she guides his dick between her folds, rubbing back and forth, her pussy becoming wet quickly. She moans when the head of his dick bumps against her clit.

Quinten reaches out and squeezes her ass with one hand, palming her breast with the other. Her nipples harden against the palm of his hand he rubs it lovingly with his thumb. She's getting used to the rhythm of his hands touching her body in all the right ways that she's completely taken off guard when he plants one hand on her hip and uses the other to line his hard cock up with her entrance, pushing it inside as far as it will go, filling her up and stretching her pussy.

She lets out a long groan and starts rocking back and forth, leaning her hands on his firm pecks, then gripping his sides as she rides his stiff cock, soaking it with her wetness. He brings his other hand to her hips as well and keeps her still, pushing into her at a punishing pace before using his strong arms to flip them over.

"Quinten," she moans as he tops her. "Fuck!"

She wraps her legs around his waist, heels planted in his lower back as he pounds into her. She tries to control the pace from underneath him and he grins, panting with effort as he uses his hamstrings to harder. "Bossy bottom, huh," he teases.

She clenches her walls around his steel rod tenses the muscles of her legs to flip them over again, a victorious grin on her face. "Natural top is more like it," she responds proudly.

Before he can protest or flip them over again, she lowers her body on top of his, burying his face between her tits. She fucks his dick vigorously and then, when he's fully sheathed inside her, keeps him there while she rubs her clit over his pelvis. His hands squeeze her ass, his mouth busying itself with her nipples. He licks, nibbles, bites lightly, then heals with his tongue.

She stretches her back in pleasure, especially when he guides a hand to her clit and rubs it more effectively. With small, tight circles, her has her walls fluttering around his cock.

She let down her guard and he takes advantage of it, flipping them over again. Both of them being tops, every time they have sex, a power struggle ensues. But they both love it and they read each other well enough to know when they need what they need.

He kisses her neck as he hovers over her, pushing into her with long, satisfying strokes. He feels her pussy walls flutter around his dick again, sucking him in, providing more resistance.

She frowns when he pulls out, but smiles when he takes his cock in hand and uses the head to rub her clit again. He keeps doing that and she slips her hand between their bodies, fondling his balls.

Quinten didn't see that coming, and with a loud grunt, he spills his seed all over her pussy. She takes over his hold on his dick and guides it inside of her again, her pussy gratefully clutching it, and more loads of cum follow.

"Yes!" she moans. "Fuck yes! I need more!"

"You want my cum?" he grunts. "You want it in your pussy?"

She grabs his head and looks him in the eye, her words surprising even herself when she says: "Put a baby in me, Fabray."

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I'm almost certain there will be a sequel for this story, set in the future, but I'm not sure yet when I'll write it. I'd like to finish some of my other stories first. It's been a pleasure reading your reviews. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I don't regret writing 15 chapters for it. I'm sorry if you expected more, but I hope a sequel makes up for that :)**


End file.
